une famille
by gotika-hime
Summary: Emmett a tout laisser derrière lui par manque de courage ou simplement par lâcheté, et c'est un acte dont il doit à présent subir les conséquences et celles ci peuvent ce révélé plus nombreuse qu'il le pensait...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée de ne pas écrire plus souvent et à vrai dire en ce moment c'est surtout que je n'ais plus trop le temps, je me fais ballottée d'un membre de la famille à un autre sans possibilité d'avoir un ordi ou Intenet sous la main de plus j'ai pas trouver d'appartement pour la fac à la rentrée, c'est vraiment galère de passé sa journée à visité des petits studios souvent bien trop cher pour ce que c'est ! Enfin bref j'avais écrit cela il y un petit moment déjà et je le publies en espérant vous faire patienter encore un peu, le dernier chapitre d"une douleur qui nous rapproche est bientôt achevé et celui d' « une autre vision… » est chez moi et non sur ma clef donc dés que je rentre ou que j'ai internet dans un prochain emménagement je le mettrais aussi. Merci et encore désolée. Bonne lecture.**

**Une famille**

**Chap 1**

POV BELLA

J'esquivais avec facilité son crochet du droit en décalant mon menton de quelques centimètres puis j'assénais un coup de coude dans le plexus de mon adversaire, il de plia en deux de douleur puis d'un habile croche patte de ma part il se retrouva à terre. Malheureusement pour moi il y avait encore ses deux potes. Il fallait toujours que je me crée des ennuis pas possibles.

Deux silhouettes arrivèrent à leur tour, la première ne fut pas difficile à reconnaître, Jasper était vraiment le roi du timing. Je ne me méfiais pas de celui qui l'accompagner sans doute un des membres de son groupe, je n'eus plus rien à faire. Je soufflais de soulagement, c'était vraiment pas passer loin. Jasper me prit dans ses bras, il avait toujours eu cette onde apaisante sur moi, c'était assez fascinant.

- ça va?

Il était aussi très surprotecteur, quoique, je me mettais souvent en plein milieu des problèmes dangereux. Je me contentais d'haussais les épaules, c'était ma façon de le rassuré. Je me tournais vers mon second sauveur, même si c'était exagérer, seul Jasper aurait suffit. Je me figeais.

- j'espère pour toi que tu es une hallucination, sifflais je.

Il était toujours aussi imposant par sa carrure de sportif que dans mes souvenir, je me souvenais de l'unique match auquel j'avais assistée de son équipe lorsqu'il était au lycée, il avait été mon héros et j'avais crier fièrement son nom jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix, mais c'était à une époque bien achevée.

- qui est ce ? Demanda Jasper intrigué par mon ostensible hostilité.

- je m'appelle Emmett Swan.

- c'est censé me dire quelque chose ? S'étonna Jasper. Bells ?

- sans importance, lui pris je la main pour m'éloignée avec lui.

- Isabella ! S'indigna Emmet, comment oses tu dire une chose pareille ?

- de la même façon que tu oses réapparaître devant moi, rétorquais je.

- Bella ? Tu es blessée...

Je baissais le regard sur la plaie sanglante, merde ! Je l'avais oubliée celle là ! Il me rattrapa, alors que je prenais conscience de la douleur dans mon flanc droit, je ne tardai pas à m'évanouir.

Je me redressais en un sursaut, complètement en nage. Dehors il faisait nuit et un réveil lumineux tout à côté indiqué quatre heure du matin. J'étais dans une chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas, j'avais peur de savoir ce que cela signifiait. La lampe de chevet s'alluma, éclairant son visage. Je remontais le drap sur mon corps en sous vêtements je remarquais qu'il ne me restait que cela, plus d'habits, de bijoux, même mes cheveux avaient étés libérer de mon filet à cheveux en perles.

- tu ressembles comme deux gouttes deux à Julian. Cela m'a surpris...

- pourquoi je suis chez toi ? Où est Jasper ?

- on a pansés la plaie comme on le pouvait mais tu as fait de la fièvre pendant plusieurs nuits...

- donc Jasper a dû partir.

- oui, il est partit comme cela. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.

Je le toisais, que savait il de Jasper ou de moi ? il n'avait pas le droit de nous juger ainsi. Il ne valait de toute façon pas la peine, je ne lui devais rien, donc aucune explication. Je me levais en m'étirant sans aucune pudeur. Il se détourna en se raclant la gorge rougissant, il me tendit la pile de mes vêtements fraîchement lavés.

- la salle de bain est là, mais tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

- pourquoi suis je ici, Emmett ? Que faisais tu là bas ?

- je te cherchais, j'ai engagé un détective privé pour te retrouver.

- depuis quand ?

- un an.

- après huit ans ? C'est une blague, pitié dis moi que tu plaisantes !

- je sais que cela fait longtemps, mais je devais essayer. Saches que je n'ais jamais cesser de penser à toi, malgré ce que tu peux croire.

- ...et pourquoi ce soudain élan de fibre familiale ?

Il baissait son regard, nerveux et sûrement un peu honteux.

- je vais me marier bientôt...

- fais attention, me moquais je, c'est une grande responsabilité, ne t'enfuis pas devant l'autel cela pourrait faire tâche, ne crois tu pas?

- non, je ne lui ferais jamais cela, se récria t il avec véhémence.

- pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aimes trop pour lui faire cela ? Et moi alors, tu ne m'aimais pas assez ?

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour tenter de parler mais il ne pu rien dire en fin de compte.

- habillée ainsi, tu as pu voir à loisir mes cicatrices, peux tu seulement imaginer ce qui as pu les causer ? Non ! Ne réponds pas, ça va m'énerver d'autant plus... Sors, s'il te plaît. Je vais dormir encore un peu et au matin, je partirais mais un conseil, reste loin de moi.

Il s'en alla à la porte docilement, mais avant de franchir le seuil, il ajouta avec détermination.

- non, ça je ne le ferais pas, j'ai déjà trop attendu. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste...on est tout ce qu'il reste, je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi, à partir de maintenant.

- c'est ça, soufflais je septique alors qu'il avait déjà refermer la porte.

POV EDWARD

Pourquoi c'était à moi de venir voir ? Rose pouvait elle pas venir voir son fiancé toute seule ? Il est vrai qu'il était inquiétant de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'Emmett depuis trois jours. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien refuser à ma soeur. J'entrais avec la clef de ma soeur.

L'appartement était vraiment spacieux, et très illuminé aussi. Emmet s'était laissé amadouer par Rose et l'avait laisser refaire toute la décoration intérieur, le pauvre il avait du en avoir pour son argent. Je devais l'avouer cela avait plus de classe que le vieil appartement de célibataire que je lui avais connu.

Entendant du bruit dans la chambre, je m'y engouffrais derechef. Dire que j'étais sur le cul était encore loin de la réalité. Une jeune fille finissait de se vêtir, heureusement pour elle je n'avais pu apercevoir qu'un bref morceau diaphane de ses fine cuisse galbées, cela dit malheureusement pour moi car ce simple aperçus laisser deviner un bien jolie corps que je n'avais eus le temps d'apprécier.

- qui êtes vous ?

Mon cerveau commençait à marcher à cent à l'heure. Emmett avait il une liaison ? Ce salaud tromper ma soeur ? Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui ! Comment mon meilleur ami pouvait il faire cela à ma soeur ? Dieu merci c'était moi qui était venu et non Rose. Je répétais.

- qui êtes vous ?

Elle me détailla de haut en bas avec un regard blasée.

- Isabella. Emmett a dû vous parler de moi...

Je lui lançais un regard incrédule

- il faut croire que non, en déduit elle.

Elle me détourna pour prendre la direction de la cuisine, moi sur ses talons. Emmet était là, en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Dos à nous.

- Bella, j'espère que tu as faim.

- il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Il fit volte face, étonné.

- Edward ?

Bella alla s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret du comptoir, détachée. Emmett se dépêcha de mettre une assiette pleine d'oeufs brouillés devant elle, il me semblait un peu anxieux.

- que fais tu là ?

- on s'inquiétait, idiot. Si on avait su qu'un inconnue était dans ton pieu, on aurait su qu'il ne fallait pas.

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

- et tu me reprochais de ne jamais avoir parler de toi à Jazz ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, commenta t elle d'un ton acerbe.

- Bella, s'il te plaît !

- non, se redressa t elle, tu viens me chercher alors que je n'ais rien demander, tu me fais des reproches alors que tu as fait pareil que moi et enfin tu me fais encore attendre sous prétexte que je mets ton petit confort social dans l'embarras ! Tu te fou de moi !

Elle se leva et s'enfuit en claquant la porte de l'appartement, Emmett derrière elle, criant son prénom. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé, il n'avait pas réussit à la retenir. Il envoya sa poêle encore pleine de nourriture d'un geste rageur dans l'évier.

- tu m'expliques ! Parce que là je suis largué !

Il me lança un regard noir.

- qui étais ce ?

Il serra les poings sur le marbre du comptoir, en soupirant exaspéré.

- elle s'appelle Isabella Marie Swan.

- Swan ? Comme...

- comme moi. C'est ma petite soeur.

Waouh! Là, je m'y attendais pas. Il est vrai que Emmett parlait jamais de son passé, il ne m'en avait jamais rien dit. Et à ma connaissance il n'avait jamais eus aucune famille.

- ta soeur ? Tu as une soeur ?

Tout ce que je pu dire c'est:

- depuis quand tu as une soeur ?

- euh depuis dix huit ans.

- mais...mais...pourquoi...pourquoi tu nous en as jamais parler ou pourquoi on l'a jamais vu ?

- c'était mon secret, ma honte, ajouta t il plus bas.

- ta honte ? Repris je choqué. C'est ainsi que tu considère ta soeur ?

- non, non, pas elle, ce que je lui ais fait...écoutes Edward, Bella je ne l'avais pas revu depuis près de huit ans alors pour vous la présenter cela aurait été difficile.

- et Rose, elle sait ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Un silence pesant prit place un instant, je voyais qu'il était vraiment pas bien et je me sentais plus qu'impuissant à son état.

- elle est très belle...elle ne te ressemble pas du tout...

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- oh ça oui, elle est belle...mais pas touches !

Il fallait bien que j'essais.

POV BELLA

Je me glissais à l'intérieur du manoir par la fenêtre des cuisines tout derrière mais me fit surprendre lorsque tout les néon de la pièce s'illuminèrent simultanément.

- Bella ! S'écrièrent sept petites voix en choeur.

Je sursautais et trébuchais lamentablement sur le carrelage impeccable.

- ça va laisser une marque ! Aïe ! Vous êtes dingue !

Les sept fillettes me regardaient avec des yeux innocents mais avec des sourires moqueurs, il n'y avait pas à dire, je les adorais. Jasper apparut derrière elles, un livre encore ouvert à la main et ses lunettes carrés de lecture au bout du nez.

- tu sais, on a une porte, tu devrais l'utilisée de temps en temps. Tu vas bien ?

- j'ai faim, me relevais je.

- il aurait pu te nourir quand même, marmonna t il.

- je me suis enfuie avant, défendis je inconsciemment mon frère d'antan.

Il tiqua lui même à ma réplique mais ne dis rien et m'invita à la salle à manger où les pensionnaires moins matinal prenaient encore leur petit déjeuner.

j'aidais ensuite au tâche quotidienne, m'occupée m'aider à me vider la tête, car il fallait l'avouer se surgissement soudain de mon passé avait de quoi être chamboulé. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'étudiant de psychologie qu'était Jasper, un métier qui lui allait comme un gant cela dit.

- alors...

- Swan, c'est mon nom de naissance. Emmett a été il fut un temps mon frère aîné...

- tu veux en parler ?

- j'avais dix ans, il n'y avait plus que nous deux, il avait dix huit ans, il a juste fuit en m'abandonnant. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire.

- d'accord...hé je suis là, tu n'as pas a t'en faire.

Il me serra dans ses bras me prouvant sa présence, mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire cela, il m'avait déjà prouver nombres de fois qu'il était mon grand frère.

Jasper avec ses parents avait été mon salut, la famille d'accueille qui m'avait sortit d'un cauchemar sans fin. J'avais quinze ans presque seize quand j'avais été placer chez eux. Ils avaient été ma treizième famille et ma cinquième en moins d'un ans et demis. Il était rare déjà qu'on puisse trouver des gens qui recueillent des adolescents surtout aussi difficile que je l'étais et il était encore plus rare que ces gens se révèlent être des gens biens. Grâce à Dieu, moi j'avais eus cette chance.

Jasper m'avait adopter tout de suite moi je l'avais aussitôt détestée. Il avait ce look stéréotypé du fils de riches, pour moi, il était l'ennemi, et je n'avais confiance en quiconque. Mais il faut le savoir personne ne résiste longtemps à la gentillesse, à la patience et à la sérénité de Jazz.

Il avait percé ma carapace, et il était devenue la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, il été mon frère.

J'avais commencée mon service depuis déjà une heure quand ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. C'était un restaurant plutôt luxueux, je n'avais été engagé sur de solide référence en plus d'un bon piston de mes parents adoptifs, les parents de Jasper. Je travaillais là depuis bientôt sept mois à temps partiel pour poursuivre mes études.

Ils étaient quatre, les deux parents, je supposais et les deux enfants. Ce fut lui que je reconnus immédiatement, en même temps difficile d'oublier pareil Apollon. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un allié de mon frère et donc quelqu'un à éviter. Lui ressemblait plus a sa mère tandis que elle avait tout de son père avec leur même boucles blondes pâle.

La placeuse, Sherry, les plaça dans les tables privilégiés au fond de la salle au une ambiance feutrée et intime avait été mis en place, une table qui était sur mon secteur. J'étais maudite ? On voulait voir à quel point je pouvais devenir chèvre ou quoi? Cela faisait à peine quatre jours qu'Emmett était réapparut et déjà il m'était ma vie sans dessus dessous. Il allait me payait cela aussi, j'espérais intérieurement que son karma allait le punir, et sévèrement en plus.

J'interceptais une des collègues qui me répugnais le plus, Tanya. Une grande blonde qui était bien superficielle mais aussi très manipulatrice...cependant pas autant que moi. Je m'étais toujours demandais pourquoi elle travaillait avec nous, elle était plutôt du genre à se faire servir qu'à servir.

- regarde, le bon garçon qui est dans ma zone, me vantais je faussement.

Elle suivit mon regard. Cible en vue. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent. Cible harnachée.

- Bella, je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent que tu t'en occupe, les Cullen sont des habitués. Ils ne sont pas venue depuis longtemps et c'est toujours moi qui m'en occupais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient d'avoir une nouvelle serveuse, ils aiment l'habitude, tu vois ?

- tu crois...tu as certainement raison...

Comment ne pouvait elle pas percevoir l'ironie de ma voix ? Elle était sourde ou quoi ?

- mais je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis, ajoutais je, cela te ferais plus de table et si Tyler, qui était notre supérieur direct, s'en apercevait.

- tu n'as qu'à prendre la table des James.

Et merde ! Bells, tu aurais dû te contenter d'un simple oui. La table des James était juste adjacente à celle des Cullen, dans le champ de vision de l'Apollon. Edward, je crois...Toutefois c'était un juste équivalent, cela ne lui donnerais pas l'occasion de ma parler et le coupla James étaient des gens polies qui laisser de bon pourboires, ils étaient en fait le juste milieu en tout, polie sans être snob ou familier et bon sans être généreux ni radin.

- ok.

Elle me fit un sourire triomphale avant de partir dans leur direction avec un déhanché qui se voulait sensuel mais qui avait plutôt l'air ridicule dans son uniforme très droit.

- Mme, Mr James, ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, m'introduis je avec mon sourire commerciale habituel.

Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je parcourais la salle en slalomant entre les tables mais jamais je ne pris la peine de regarder vers leur table. Mon service fut rude, ma plaie me lançait sans cesse. Je remarquais même une ou deux fois pendant la soirée à quel point mon reflet avait l'air blême.

Deux heures et demies plus tard, ils achevèrent enfin leur dîner. Il me restait encore une heure à tirer, j'avais été replacer derrière le bar pour une heure si tardive de la nuit. Et bien sûr, ils décidèrent de prendre un dernier vers dans le petit salon comme on le nommé. Ce fut Edward qui fut chargé ou qui se porta volontaire plutôt de venir commander les verres auprès de moi.

- pour vous ce sera quoi, monsieur ?

- ...un kir à la pèche, un scotch sec, un bloody mary et un café.

En cinq minutes tout été mis devant lui, il apporta les trois alcools à sa table et garda son café sur le comptoir, où il prit place en face de moi sur un haut tabouret. Je ne retins pas un soupir bruyant.

- tu ne croyais pas que tu aller y échapper, se moqua t il.

- vous n'êtes pas autorisé à me tutoyer en tout premier lieu et ensuite je suis en service et à part pour vos commandes je n'ais aucune envie d'avoir une quelconque conversation.

Je m'affairais avec empressement auprès des autres clients. Il me parlait en un long monologue entre chaque verre que je distribuais. Il parlait de tout, musique voir littérature et même de météo.

- au faite, ma soeur, la blonde là bas, c'est Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmett, lâcha t il en plein milieu.

Je retenue, in extremis, le verre que je tenais. Je relevais un regard surpris avant de regardais au loin la blonde qui discuter activement avec ses parents...c'était elle...elle qui allait porter notre nom de famille...c'était trop, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Par chance Tanya arriva juste au même moment.

- j'ai finis mon service, l'avertis je à l'oreille, il semble que le jeune Edward Cullen et encore des blagues à dire au barmaid pour s'occuper. Tu devrais t'atteler à le distraire.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire carnassier, je vis Edward au loin qui m'avait suivit du regard fronçait les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne fixait que lui. Je lui tendis juste un sourire taquin avant de filer en douce dans les vestiaires pour rentrée à la maison.

Je rentrais en catimini cette fois, sûr de ne réveiller personne.

POV EDWARD

J'avais été surpris en m'asseyant au restaurant avec ma famille. Nous n'étions pas sortit ensemble depuis un petit moment déjà, chacun d'un côté de la ville entre nos boulot ou nos étude respectives.

Tanya était tout de suite venue vers nous, ma mère me lança un regard compatissant. Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte du gringue quelle me faisait et encore je n'était pas sur qu'un non voyant ne le ressentirait pas sous la forme d'une brusque chair de poule ou un truc du genre film d'horreur. Mais Tanya et sa voix de crécelle m'avaient vite désintéresser quand j'avais perçu son profil à elle. Inconsciemment, je l'avais tout de suite reconnus, je ne mettais pas rendu compte avec quelle acuité j'avais retenus ses traits dans ma mémoire. Je ne me doutais pas l'avoir détaillais aussi minutieusement le matin même.

Ses cheveux brun enfermé dans un filet à chevet en perle noir, son teint diaphane qui contrastait parfaitement avec, ses lèvres pleine et ce petit nez aquilin, elle était très mignonne. Je ne pouvais cela dit bien voir la forme de ses yeux masquaient derrière d'épaisse lunette carrée aux bordures noirs.

Pas une fois, elle ne regarda ma table. Moi, par contre je ne pouvais décroché mon regard d'elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle blêmissait à vue d'oeil et malgré moi cette constatation me rendait plus anxieux que je n'aurais du l'être. Je jetais parfois un regard à ma soeur, elle ne savait pas qu'à moins de quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait sa future belle soeur, elle ignorait même qu'elle en avait une.

Après dîner, la chance me sourit, elle servait derrière le bar. Je réussis facilement à convaincre ma famille de boire un dernier verre dans le « petit salon », et ils me laissèrent seul au comptoir pensant sûrement que je draguais la barmaid, quoique c'était tentant, je doutais que ce doive être en premier dans l'ordre de mes priorités.

Elle ne me décrocha pas un mot, j'étais même perplexe, elle ne voulait pas me parler. Ok, j'étais le meilleur ami de son frère mais j'étais avant tout un canon, elle aurait pu prendre le prétexte de son frère pour m'approcher et flirtait mais non. Elle voulait juste être loin de moi. Aïe! Ça, ça faisait mal à mon ego ! Le pire fut quand elle me colla Tanya dans les pattes avant de s'enfuir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit cela pour Rose, je voulais juste qu'elle sache, qu'elle se rende compte que sa famille accueillait un nouveau membre et que Rose méritait ce bonheur autant que nous nous étions fiers d'accueillir Emmett parmi nous et peu être même Bella à présent...

POV BELLA

- debout ! Debout ! Debout!

Mince ! Comment avais je pu laisser Jasper me convaincre qu'une sonnerie pareil pour le lundi matin à travers les hauts parleurs de tout le manoir était une bonne idée.

- oh non ! Grognaient un à un tout les habitants de cette maison.

C'est ainsi que commençait la semaine chez nous, moi je m'étais lever une heure plutôt que les autres pour préparer le buffet du petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Vingt deux tête ensommeillés émergèrent autour de la table très longue du séjour, accompagné enfin par Jasper qui lui était déjà prêt et propre sur lui. Nous n'aimions pas être appeler un orphelinat et pour cause nous n'en étions pas un. Nous étions une famille, certes une famille d'accueille mais une famille mais qui se méritait à bien d'autre, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir...

Les parents de Jasper étaient une grosse fortune et Jasper, l'unique héritier. Il avait décider de m'adopter avant tout parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre au monde un nouveau bébé mais voulait tout de même une nouvelle présence dans la maison pour leur fils car ils voyageaient tout d'eux régulièrement. Nous les voyions en tout et pour tout une dizaine de fois l'an voir même moins. Seulement même si j'étais heureuse avec Jasper tout mes passages en foyers avaient laisser une trace et Jasper l'avait compris. Il avait convaincu ses parents d'accueillir toujours plus d'enfants, on voulait être une famille car à l'orphelinat, une règle comptait : ne s'attaché à personne. On savait tous qu'on pouvait être adopté à n'importe quel moment et qu'on ne reverrait sans doute jamais les autres. C'était cela la différence chez nous. On savait ici qu'on resterait amis longtemps, on savait ici qu'il y avait une vrai promesse d'avenir et même peu être d'avenir heureux.

Alina avait été la première tout de suite rejointe par son petit frère, Austin, ils avaient été mis dans différent foyers pour leur différence d'âge. Elle avait un ans de moins que moi et été là depuis un an et demi, lui avait seulement huit ans. Ensuite tout s'était enchaîner à une vitesse folle mais nous avions tous su faire face avec plaisir. On choisissait le plus souvent des couples de frères et soeurs qui menaçait d'être séparer par leur grande différence d'âge, une ou deux fois trois enfants à la fois.

Deux mois après Austin, trois frères emménagés, Adam, 17 ans, Kenan, 15 ans et Dylan, 8 ans. Nous avions dû nous adapté à de jeunes pensionnaires mais étrangement je trouvais que nous n'avions pas eus de réel difficulté, notre envie de nous protéger les uns et les autres parce que si semblable dans notre histoire nous avait beaucoup aider à nous liés. Il y a eu un gros arrivage bientôt, Ben, 16 ans et ses petits frères et soeurs, Lyla, 7 ans et Nathanael (on se contentait de Nate) qui avait 10 ans, ils étaient tout les deux accros à leur petite soeur et il y avait de quoi elle était trop chou. En même temps qu'eux, il y avait eut, Chad, 15 ans et son petit trésor, Lorelei, 11 ans et Lana, 17 ans et son petit frère, Dean, 10 ans.

Nous avions penser nous en tenir là, nous étions déjà beaucoup et cette grande arrivée d'un coup, on avait eut peur d'être submergé ou d'être trop sûr de nous et d'en fin de compte échoué. Donc nous avions laisser quelques mois passés mais d'un avis générale on voulait continuer c'est comme cela que nous avions accueillis dix autres orphelins. Dans l'ordre est arrivé, Sam, 18 ans et son frère, Krichi, 9 ans, Cody, 14 ans et sa soeur, Milla, 6 ans qui était notre benjamine et par conséquent la mascotte de tous, puis Caleb, 15 ans et sa soeur, Farren, 11 ans, Jordan, 17 ans et sa soeur, Norah, 10 ans et enfin Jonathan, 16 ans et sa soeur, Laki, 11 ans.

Là, nous avions mis la holà, nous ne pouvions plus en prendre ce n'était pas l'envie qui nous en manquait mais les parents de Jasper c'étaient fait un honneur à calmer notre entreprise dans la mesure du raisonnable et ensuite nous n'avions plus une chambre de libre au manoir et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point ce bâtiment m'a toujours parut immense.

Je m'occupais de préparer les petits avec Cody et Lana alors que la plupart des garçons se chamaillés encore gentiment à table. Je servais de chauffeur pour ceux qui était aux primaires, Milla, Austin, Lyla, Dylan et Krichi et Jasper pour ceux qui était au collège, Cody, Caleb, Kenan, Chad, Nate, Norah, Lorelei, Dean, Farren et Laki, une chance qu'il soit en psychologie et qu'il possédait littéralement un minibus en guise de voiture. Quand à ceux du lycée, ils leur restaient deux voitures à disposition et seul trois des sept avaient leur permis de conduire, Sam, Alina et Lana, les autres étaient un peu râleur et avaient hâte de le passé, c'est à dire, Adam, Ben, Jordan et Jonathan.

On se tenait tout les six par la main en direction du portail, Charlie, un des professeurs surveillant surveillé les entrés, il me sourit amicalement, c'était un homme avec lequel il était agréable de parler, il avait ce côté un peu paternaliste qui lui aller comme un gant mais d'après ce que je savais il n'avait aucun enfant. Il m'avait dit une fois admirer ce que je faisais avec Jasper même si il nous trouver bien trop jeune et insouciant pour de tel responsabilité, mais il fallait admettre qu'avec un passé comme le mien j'étais souvent bien plus mature que bien des adultes, en tout cas il m'avait donner son numéro pour que je l'appelle si il pouvait m'être utile avec les enfants pour quoique ce soit.

Il me fit la bise et salua les enfants en les invitants à rentré vite dans la cour afin de na pas être en retard. Milla voulut trois bisous avant de suivre Krichi qui la tenait toujours par la main, certain ne voulurent même pas faire de bisous prétextant être trop vieux et qu'au milieu de la cour de récréation c'était un peu la honte mais ils m'en promirent tous un quand on serait au manoir ce soir. J'en souriais doucement, il fallait si attendre cela dit, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de chose se ferait si tôt. Mais je ne plaignait pas j'avais le sentiment qu'ils acceptaient de plus en plus l'idée de famille qu'instaurer le manoir. Bien sur, aucun d'eux ne s'y été plut derechef mais chacun faisait un effort et cela marchait, nous voulions prendre un jour à la fois et faire face un à un au problème de chacun. Je trouvais cela dit que le plus terrible c'était les commérages en dehors de notre cercle, je n'étais pas naïve au point de croire que tout le monde trouver cela bien, je me doutais des insultes que chacun de mes « frères et soeurs » avaient à subir dans la cour de récréation parmi les enfants plus « normaux » moi aussi j'en avait essuyais de tel insultes, à l'époque j'en venais directement aux poings et ce qui en résultait n'était jamais très bon. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien faire à part leur donner mon amour, c'est à eux de faire face aux regards des autres et j'étais persuadée que chacun d'entre eux étaient fort, ils seraient affronter avec courage l'injustice dont on faisait preuve à leur égard.

Je n'avais que six heure de cours en faculté le lundi et je fus à l'heure à la sortie de l'école pour récupérer mes cinq petites anges. A cinq heure nous étions au manoir pour le goûter. Jasper ne rentrait pas avant dix neuf heures car il faisait un stage sous la forme d'un secrétariat dans un cabinet de psychologue en pleine centre ville, pile à l'heure où moi je partais pour mon service au restaurant de riches. Les lycéens revinrent les premiers et Sam repartis tout de suite pour aller chercher les collégiens à la garderie.

C'est Alina qui me trouva la salle de bain en train de changer mon pansement, nous avions tous une salle de bain pour quatre.

- Merde, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- chut, tu es malade, tu veux que tout le monde rapplique ou quoi ?

- Bella...tu es bien trop impulsive, gronda t elle.

Je grimaçais, elle prenait ce ton quand elle me parlait comme à une gamine. Elle me prit le matériel des mains et pansa ma plaie. Elle me donna ensuite la boîte d'antidouleur.

- ne force pas trop ce soir.

- promis, l'embrassais je sur la joue avec un sourire reconnaissant.

On redescendit pile au moment où Jasper entrait dans le hall d'entrée. Il me prit directement dans ses bras. J'avais l'habitude, Jasper était un homme apaisant mais aussi très câlin avec ses proches et particulièrement avec moi, j'ai pareil avec lui.

Alina partit en riant amusée pour aller aider Sam à mettre la table, les cinq petits anges vinrent me faire mon bisou tant promis avant que je ne parte.

- j'ai fait du ragoût, vous n'avait qu'à le réchauffer et pitié, ne mettez pas le feu au manoir ! Bonne nuit !

- bonne nuit ! Parlèrent les vingt trois voix en choeur.

Tanya ne cessait de se vanter du long flirt qu'elle avait eue la veille avec le beau Edward Cullen, pitié ! Faites la taire!

Mais encore une fois le pire était à venir. Je travaillais par automatisme, perdue dans mes pensées, la fin de l'année scolaire aller bientôt arrivé et avec elle, les vacances, il allait falloir que l'on s'organise pour mettre en place des divertissement peu être même un voyage tous ensemble, cette idée m'enthousiasmée vraiment.

Et ils entrèrent tout les quatre, il y avait mon frère, puis Edward et sa soeur et enfin une petite brune au cheveux en épis. Je les ignorais royalement continuant à rangeait les verres derrière le bar. Edward glissa un mot à l'oreille de leur placeuse et ils prirent place au fond de la salle à leur table habituelle. Sherry, la placeuse vint immédiatement à moi.

- la table Cullen, il te demande comme serveuse, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre, Edward Cullen t'a appeler Isabella Swan.

Je serrais les dents ostensiblement. Je vais le tuer. Je pris une profonde respiration et prenant mon sourire le plus polie que j'avais pour eux. Je remarquais immédiatement le regard ahuris de mon frère, Edward n'avait pas dû le prévenir. Ce gars avait vraiment un sens de l'humour sinistre pour me forcer à faire face à mon frère.

- bonsoir, je serais votre serveuse pour ce soir. Vous avez choisit ?

Les deux filles regardaient leurs menus ne comprenant pas le trouble de leur compagnons. Emmett me dévisageait bouche bée tandis qu'Edward nous regardait tout les deux anxieux en faisant la navette, Emmett, moi, Emmett, moi...Il allait me donner le tournis.

- on va commencer par un apéritif, me prévint la petite brune,...les garçons ?

- euh oui, se racla la gorge Edward, un cocktail maison pour moi.

- un Bloody Mary, commanda la blonde sur un ton hautain sans un regard pour la petite employée que j'étais, sympas la belle soeur mais je l'ignorais tout aussi royalement.

- un daiquiri, s'exclama la brune.

- ...un demi, bégaya Emmett.

Je me détournais sur un « bien », je leur préparais et amenai rapidement leur verre pour servir une autre table alors qu'ils n'avaient pas finit de choisir.

Comme je me doutais que cela allait se dérouler, ils furent présent jusqu'à la fin de mon service. Et quand je sortis de la ruelle à l'arrière où se trouver les porte de service des employés, ils étaient encore là, appuyés sur le capot d'une luxueuse Volvo grise, sans doute la leur.

- mais pourquoi on est encore là ? Sautillait la brune impatiente.

Je sortis de l'ombre, lasse, ils avaient personne d'autre à emmerder.

- Bells, sourit un peu crispé Emmett en s'approchant de moi et s'éloignant de son petit groupe.

- ce surnom, c'est pour mes proches.

Il accusa le coup.

- non mais pour qui tu te prends...commença sa fiancée.

- Rose, non ! La retint Edward, crois moi tu t'en voudras...

Sa soeur fronça les sourcils incrédule mais revint prés de lui alors qu'Emmett était tout à côté de moi.

- ...comment va ta blessure ?

- ça va, merci. Il faut que je rentre Jazz va s'inquiété.

- oh, fut il étonné, tu vis avec lui ? C'est ton...

- c'est mon grand frère, le coupais je atone.

Il écarquilla les yeux et j'entendis distinctement Edward déglutir derrière lui.

- oh...euh...

Emmett ne savait plus quoi dire. Au même moment, la voiture de Jasper se gara derrière eux, il était venue me chercher puisque j'étais venue à pied et qu'il était tard et qu'en plus il me savait blesser.

Il laissa sa voiture au milieu de la chaussée pour nous rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras me faisant une bise tendre. Il me garda contre lui pour vrillé mon frère.

- elle est fatiguée, tu peux nous laisser tranquille ?

Il avait raison, j'étais épuisée, je rêvais éveillée de mon lit.

- oui, je suis désolé...accordes moi, une minute encore, s'il te plaît, je voudrais te présenter.

J'échangeais un regard avec Jasper et lui prenant la main je m'avançais vers eux. Il me soutenait silencieusement en maintenant un douce pression de sa main.

- Bella, voici Rosalie Cullen, l'amour de ma vie. Rose, chérie voici Bella...ma petite soeur.

La grande blonde hoqueta. Et la brune se figea choqué, Edward lui enserra les épaules en lui frottant le dos. Emmett rattrapa sa fiancée qui semblait au bords de l'évanouissement.

- enchantée...mais pour information à présent c'est Isabella Whitlock. On va vous laisser, à mon humble avis vous avez besoin de parler et moi de dormir donc bonne soirée.

Jazz n'attendit pas un signe de plus, il me tira à sa suite pour rentrer. On rentrait à la maison, là où était mon véritable foyer.

Je jetais mon manteau sur celui des autres, cela formait un immense monticule au dessus du porte manteau d'origine. Je pris les escalier centraux qui menaient aux chambres mais Jazz m'arrêta avant que je n'aille trop loin.

- tu es sûr que ça va ?

- oui, oui, mentis je.

Il me regarda, signifiant bien qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. De toute manière, je ne savais pas mentir et encore moins à lui.

- pas ce soir, s'il te plaît, juste pas ce soir. Je suis crevée, éprouvée et ma blessure me lance pas mal...donc pourrais je aller dormir ?

- ok, m'embrassa t il le front, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

- si tu veux, soupirais je.

À peine touchais je l'oreiller que je sombrais dans les limbes. Cependant je me réveiller que quelques heures plus tard étouffant le cris de mon cauchemar dans mon oreiller. J'avais prit l'habitude de dormir sur le ventre, le visage enfouit dans le tissus, je ne voulais que personne puisse voir à quel point je pouvais être faible. Je me levais, devinant que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir de si tôt.

J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon serré puis enfiler un peignoir par dessus mon habituel caleçon de garçon ample et mon débardeur. Je longeais le couloir, m'arrêtant devant une porte entrouverte. Krichi devait encore avoir fait un cauchemars lui aussi, j'entendais la voix de Sam qui le réconfortait. Le petit en faisait beaucoup tout comme il avait une peur bleue du feu depuis qu'ils avaient survécus à une incendie. Leur parent, eux y avaient péris, je savais aussi que Sam en conservait une douloureuse cicatrices de brûlures dans le dos, depuis qu'il avait sortit son petit frère des flammes. Ils avaient conclu à un court circuit. Sam et Krichi avaient tout perdu cette nuit là, leur foyer matériel et leur famille.

Je prou suivais jusque dans la cuisine pour finir par me sortir une bière fraîche d'un placard en hauteur pour éviter que les plus petits ne les atteignent, sinon nous laissions les autres en prendre à bon escient, nos relations étaient avant tout basé sur la confiance. Tous ce doutaient qu'à la moindre incartade, ils pouvaient en subir de grave conséquence comme être emmené d'ici et pire être éloigné des seuls membres restant de leur famille.

Je buvais pensive en tailleurs sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Sam ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, s'asseyant directement sur le comptoir face à moi.

- alors...dois je appeler Jazz pour qu'il joue à ton psy personnel ?

- oh pitié, non ! Me lamentais je, déjà qu'il m'a promis de me coincé bientôt pour une séance.

- il est juste inquiet...tout comme moi d'ailleurs, Alina aussi, et en fait la plupart d'entre nous...Bells on commence à tous te connaître ici, crois tu que tu peux nous cacher que tu es bizarre ces jours ci ?

- sans doute que non, souriais je sans joie.

- Alina m'a dit pour ta blessure. Il faut vraiment que tu évites cela. Tu connais les risques, tout comme nous. Je sais que tu agis sans réfléchir mais c'est un tord...Ecoutes, si aujourd'hui, ici tout le monde se tient à carreaux c'est parce qu'on est conscient de la chance que vous nous donnez Jazz et toi, on sait que c'est notre dernière chance pour ne pas être séparer de nos frères et soeurs. Regardes, Adam ne voles plus d'enjoliveurs ou Cody des médocs pour les revendre. Tu ne saisis pas à quel point tu nous a changer même moi, je ne sèches plus aucun cours. On veux rester ici, ensemble, avec Jazz et toi alors on fait tout pour que les assistantes sociales n'aient rien à redire.

- c'est tout ce que je voulais quand je me suis entreprit dans ce projet, je voulais offrir un avenir à quelqu'un, vingt deux n'était peu être pas le nombre que j'avais en tête, plaisantais je, mais je ne regrettes rien. Je suis désolée, je ne me battrais plus.

- merci...tu sais quand on m'a parler de toi au foyer, et que tu voulais de Krichi et de moi, tout ce que j'ai penser c'est encore une vieille blanche qui veut se prendre pour mère Teresa.

Je ris, amusée, c'est vrai que j'aurais sans doutes penser la même chose.

- alors quand je t'ais vu toi, une fille de mon âge qui en plus avait connu ce que nous nous avions tous vécus, j'ai foncé tête baissé sans me posait de questions. Je penses que c'est un plus que Jazz et toi soyez aussi jeunes, vous êtes plus à même de nous comprendre, et toi tu sais ce que ressente les petits qui sorte des foyers, tu sais ce qu'ils ont besoin d'entendre pour être rassurer...sûrement les mots que tu aurais voulus entendre plus d'une fois lorsque tu étais jeune...

J'avalais une autre gorgée.

- Sam, n'as tu jamais douter...je veux dire, ne t'es tu jamais dit, « pour quoi a dix huit ans je dois prendre en charge mon petit frère, toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma maison et mes parents, il serait mieux dans un orphelinat... »

Il me regardait surpris, mais réfléchit un instant pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses mots.

- hésité, oh ça oui, j'étais perdus, mais au fond de moi j'avais déjà pris ma décision, c'était Krichi et moi sinon ce n'était rien. Il était hors de question que je le confis à des inconnus, c'est mon petit frère, j'avais tout perdu je ne voulais pas perdre la dernière chose qu'il me restait, la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais...

Je méditais un instant. J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tout les sens, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas m'identifier à eux deux. Et à chaque fois je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les circonstances qui avaient motivé la fuite d'Emmett.

- pourquoi cette question ? Me sortit de mes pensées Sam.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler mais la refermée, je ne pouvais pas me confiais à un de mes frères dont j'avais la charge.

- aller Bella, tu connais chacun de nos dossiers respectifs, laisse moi voir un peu du tien...

J'opinais, et me levant je fit un tour par le hall pour prendre mon portefeuille dans mon manteau. J'en sortis une photographie, pleine de plis d'usure et jaunie par le temps. On était trois sur la photo.

Un jeune de seize ans et deux jumeaux qui malgré leur sexe opposés se ressemblés comme deux gouttes d'eau, on avait huit ans à cette époque là.

- mais c'est toi, s'exclama t il, je reconnais tes yeux vairons que tu caches sous tes lentilles de contact de couleur.

- à parce que tu a remarquais cela aussi.

- tu étais trop chou, ce sont tes frères, n'est ce pas?

- Julian était mon jumeau et Emmett, mon frère aîné. Cette photo est la dernière prise avant la mort de Julian.

- que c'est il passait ?

- c'était un accident idiot, il s'est défenestré, on habitait au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble, Emmett était chargé de nous surveillé mais...enfin bref, articulais je avec difficulté une boule dans la gorge, deux ans après mes parents ont eus un accident de voiture, et on s'est retrouvés tous seuls, Emmett et moi. J'avais dix ans, j'étais perdue et choquée, je ne parlais presque plus...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, les souvenirs reflués dans ma tête, à tel point que j'avais la sensation qu'elle allait explosée.

- ton frère est partit en t'abandonnant.

J'essuyais une unique larme qui s'était échappée.

- oui...je me souviens avoir beaucoup criée ce jour là, je n'avais pas parler depuis des jours mais quand je l'ais vu s'éloigné sans moi, j'ai hurlée encore et encore, je le suppliais de me prendre avec lui de ne pas me laisser toute seule. L'assistant social me retenait alors que je me débattais mais jamais mon frère ne s'est retourné...comment...comment ne peut on pas se retourné ?

Sam vint vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

- j'ai attendus des jours, des mois même des années, continuais je la voix tremblante dans son cou, je restais à la fenêtre du foyer avec un livre et j'attendais. À chaque fois qu'on m'emmenait dans une nouvelle famille d'accueille j'avais peur qu'Emmett revienne pendant mon absence, j'avais peur de le louper...mais il n'est jamais...jamais revenu...

Sam me frotta doucement le dos et resserrait sa prise autour de moi, sa chaleur m'était si réconfortante mais je finis tout de même par m'écartais.

- si j'ai été bizarre c'est jour ci c'est que...après que j'ai pu enfin tourner la page...ne plus espérer...il est revenu.

- quoi ?

- ouais, moi aussi j'ai du faire cette tête là quand je l'ais vu l'autre soir.

- et que t'a t il dit ?

- Qu'il me cherchait depuis un ans, après sept ans, il était temps...euh qu'il avait fait cela pour me présenter a sa fiancée et qu'il voulait renoué...j'ai ris sur le coup en lui demandant si il allait aussi abandonner sa fiancée devant l'autel. Il répondu avec véhémence qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille...à moi une gamine à qui il avait tourner le dos alors que j'étais en deuil, paumée et toute seule...je lui ais demander pourquoi, ais ce parce qu'il l'aimait ? Et alors quoi ? Cela voulait dire que moi, il ne m'aimait pas assez à l'époque ?...le pire c'est qui n'a rien su dire.

- je suis désolé.

- oui, moi aussi, soufflais je.

- moi aussi, ajouta Jazz en entrant.

- je me doutais bien que tes oreilles ne devaient pas traînées très loin, commentais je.

Sam lui céda sa place pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- je n'ais jamais dit que c'était moi qui aller te faire parler.

Je ne retins pas mon rire, Jazz était comme cela un peu bougon très calme et surtout manipulateur mais il ne faisait jamais cela dans le but de blesser.

- il est encore tôt, on devrait aller se recoucher, conseilla Sam.

Jazz me prit derechef dans ses bras et me conduit à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse veillé sur moi, cette nuit. Sam lui retourna prés de Krichi, il voulait faire de même, je me doutais que mon histoire avait du lui donner matière à réfléchir, pour moi aussi. Tout le monde était différent, pour Sam ne pas abandonner Krichi aller de soit, alors pourquoi ? Moi aussi je me posais la question, sans doute Emmett était le seul à pouvoir me répondre mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre...car peu être qu'il m'avait hait et avait penser que je méritais de souffrir, c'était peu être cela la réponse et dans ce cas je ne voulais pas l'entendre...

POV EDWARD

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence était roi. Emmett conduisait le visage fermé et je voyais bien ma soeur tentait de se contenir pour attendre d'explosée une fois rendue à la villa. Alice, elle les regardait tout les deux tel un match de tennis, elle voulait voir lequel parlerait en premier. Alice avait une façon très à elle de voir les choses, pour elle l'existence de Bella était juste la chance d'avoir une autre soeur. Elle était ma meilleure amie autant que celle de Rose et toute la famille l'avait adoptée depuis des années.

Rose sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière et se précipita dans la villa on suivit le pas. Mes parents étaient là pour nous accueillir comme à chaque fois, mon père descendait de son bureau au premier et ma mère sortait de la cuisine mais Rose hurlait déjà.

- pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Même Edward était au courant avant moi !

- pour Edward, c'était pas intentionnel, grimaça Emmett.

- et pour moi ? C'était pas intentionnel !

- que vous arrive t il les enfants ? Tenta de calmer mon père, Carlisle.

- une soeur ! Se récria Rose à bout de noir, Emmett a une petite soeur !

Ma mère hoqueta comme l'avait fait plus tôt ma soeur. Mon père était très étonné mais n'osa rien dire. Rose continua à crier encore et encore dans toute la maison, Emmett ne se défendit pas, ni ne se justifia. Il ne racontait toujours pas son passé, à savoir pourquoi il n'avait aucun contact avec sa soeur, que c'était il passer ?

Il la laissa se vider, elle finit par tiré Alice dans sa chambre et Emmett partit directement de la villa à la même seconde.

- une soeur ? Me regarda ma mère interrogative. Tu l'as vu ? Comment est elle ?

- oh mais vous l'avez vu aussi.

- comment...

- au Lodge, l'autre soir, c'était la barmaid.

- oh ! Elle ! Elle était trop mignonne, et avait l'air gentille. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Isabella.

- c'est très jolie, s'enthousiasma t elle. Je voudrais bien faire sa connaissance, après tout elle va, elle aussi entrer dans la famille. Il faudrait qu'on l'invite à dîner.

- je ne crois pas qu'elle est le même point de vue, avouais je, elle ne veut rien avoir affaire avec Emmett ou nous.

Elle eut un regard attristée mais une lueur de détermination me dit qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là. Et j'étais sûr que mon père l'épaulerai dans cette quête.

On ne vit pas Emmett du reste de la semaine, on passa une ou deux fois chez lui mais il refusa d'ouvrir la porte.

POV BELLA

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et la tension avait été relâcher car je n'avais eus aucune nouvelle d'Emmett. Ils n'étaient pas revenus au restaurant et c'était bien ainsi car j'avais penser sérieusement à démissionner pour disparaître.

Je sortais de mon service, il devait être une heure du matin mais j'avais fait de bons pourboires. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand lorsque je levais les yeux non pas de voir Sam ou Jazz qui passait me chercher de temps et temps ou même Edward ou Emmett pour tentait de me parler, c'était Rosalie Cullen, appuyé sur une décapotable rouge.

- bonsoir, se releva t elle, je t'attendais.

- pourquoi ?

- il n'y a pas de raison particulière, nous allons devenir belle soeur après tout.

- je vois, alors je te donnes mon entière bénédiction, je vous souhaite d'être très heureux, bonne nuit, la détournais je pour poursuivre ma route.

- c'est tout.

- tout à fait, je n'ais rien contre toi.

- attends...cela fait des jours que Emmett est enfermé chez lui, il refuse de parler...mais je sais qu'Emmett est un des meilleurs hommes que je connaisse et je l'aime, tu peux me croire, donc j'aimerai que tu lui parle que vous mettiez tout au clair. Je suis que c'est un malentendu...

Elle fut interrompu par mon rire un peu sec, un peu plus et elle allait me dire aussi que c'était moi la fautive dans l'histoire. Par chance, deux bras entourèrent ma taille au même moment me collant dos au torse de leur propriétaire.

- vous devriez partir et laissez Bells tranquille, vous ne savez rien alors à votre place je ferez attention à mes paroles, on ne peux pas se permettre de dire n'importe quoi sous prétexte que l'on aime, dit calmement Jasper.

Sam était juste à côté, il me prit la main en ajoutant après Jasper.

- je vous conseille d'abords de demander la vérité à votre fiancé au lieu de venir faire des reproches à Bella. Elle a d'ailleurs demander à ce que vous restiez loin d'elle alors pourquoi persister ?

Elle semblait avoir perdue ses moyens, on ne devait pas lui tenir tête ainsi très souvent au vue de son expression presque outrée.

Jasper me tira ne me laissant pas ajouter quelque chose, Sam nous suivit. Sur la route, je me reconstituais un visage neutre car comme je m'en doutais, il avait être tard certains était encore levé en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque ou dans le salon près du feu, d'autre même à m'attendre, en particulier Alina.

Je pris une douche et allais me coucher en embrassant chacun d'eux.

POV EDWARD

Rose rentrait alors que je grignotais en caleçon dans la cuisine, on dormait chez nos parents le week-end, c'était une habitude qu'on avait prise pour se voir souvent, généralement Emmett venait avec Rose depuis qu'il s'était rencontré mais cette fois il n'était pas là.

- où étais tu ? Lui demandais je alors qu'elle se servait une tequila brute à deux heure du matin.

- je suis aller voir Isabella.

Je toussais rauquement en avalant de travers.

- je ne suis pas sûr que se soit la meilleure idée que j'ai eue, admit elle en accord avec ma réaction.

- que c'est il passait ?

- j'ai fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, je crois que de son point de vue, je lui ais dit que le problème venait d'elle, il est vrai que ce n'est pas mes mots exacts mes c'étaient tellement maladroit...

- que en fin de compte cela revenait à cela...Rose, tu es ma soeur et tu sais que je t'adores mais des fois tu es un peu trop...intrusive, disons...

Elle me regarda dubitative.

- ce que je veux dire c'est que tu veux aider ton homme, tu veux que tout aille bien dans la famille comme dans le plus parfait des mondes et pour cela tu es très autoritaire mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Et je pense que tu as juger un peu trop vite la situation...tu ignores ce qui c'est passer.

- et toi tu le sais ?

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

- c'est Emmett qui dois te raconter, alors laisse Bella, ok ?

Elle me le promit.

En me recouchant ce soir là, je me rendais compte que je m'inquiétais pour Bella. Depuis que je l'avais croisé une première fois, je m'étais surpris à me perdre dans mes pensées régulièrement et chacune d'elle allait irrémédiablement vers elle.

Je sortais du conservatoire, où je partageais mon temps entre mes études de piano et des cours dont j'étais tuteur et des petit concert ou représentation. Je me faufilais vers la rue marchande pour faire un tour à la grande librairie que j'adoré tant. Elle était là devant la devanture, en train de feuilleté les ouvrage mis en exposition sur un trépieds devant la vitrine à l'extérieur.

Je m'approchais lentement, prenant à loisir le temps de la détaillé. Elle était en jean et corsage noir mais de chaussure plate, des rangers qui n'étaient pas très féminin qui feraient même hurler ma soeur et Alice, elle avait toujours son filet à cheveux en perles et ses lunettes qui mangeaient ses fossettes hautes et saillantes, à cela était ajouté une longue écharpe en voilure. Elle avait une taille si fine, elle n'était pas très grande.

- Bells ! S'écrièrent plusieurs voix en choeur.

Je tournais la tête vers toutes une tribus, je reconnus le dénommé Jasper derrière les autres, ils étaient bien une vingtaine, tous des enfants ou des adolescents. Elle lâcha immédiatement ses livres et ouvrit les bras accroupis pour soulever dans ses bras une petite tête brune.

Et je me figeais alors sur une vision féerique Bella souriait...sincèrement et elle était si belle...vraiment belle...une des plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans ma courte vie.

- je suis désolée ma puce, je sais que je suis en retard.

Un autre jeune homme approcha avec un sourire complice pour la prendre par les épaules.

- Jazz était persuadé que tu avais une librairie sur ton chemin ou une bagarre mais comme tu as promis...

- ce ne pouvais être que les livres, rit elle avec lui. Alors ce soir c'est quoi, vous avez voter ?

- bowling.

- oh non ! Se morfondit elle, vous en avez profiter parce que je n'étais pas là. Tu sais que même Milla peu me battre au bowling.

Il s'esclaffa en même temps que les autres qui les avait rejoints. Un petit garçon s'exclama.

- c'est pas grave, tu joueras avec moi, tu verras on sera les meilleurs !

Les autres taquinèrent le petit.

- laisse les dire, Krichi, il ont juste peur de perdre contre nous, lui fit elle un clin d'oeil.

- allons y alors ! La tira t il.

Je regardais tout ce petit monde s'éloignait, un peu perplexe. Je faillis même les suivre mais me réprimait intérieurement, c'était malsain.

Je préférais ne rien dire de ma « rencontre ».

POV BELLA

Mon équipe au bowling gagna, les autres acceptèrent avec une certaine mauvaise foi qui nous amusa plus qu'autre chose, on m'avait mis avec les meilleurs pour comblé mes lacunes, c'est à dire Milla, Krichi, Sam et Jasper. Ensuite dans notre petit concours de bowling improvisée la seconde équipe fut celle de Ben, Austin, Cody, Lyla et Jordan, puis Alina, Lorelei, Farren, Adam, et Jonathan en troisième position, Dylan, Kenan, Nate, Chad et Dean, et Lana, Norah et Laki, ne préféraient mais être mes supporters attitrées. Le propriétaire de l'établissement avait l'habitude de nous voir venir régulièrement, ce qui n'empêcha pas plusieurs regards curieux de nous suivre.

Mais on rit bien, c'était pour des moments pareils que je ne regrettais rien de mon passé, il fallait connaître le chagrin pour savourer le bonheur des choses simples, c'était ma B.A.

Le soir, je lus une histoire aux petits mais en fin de compte même les plus grands finir par venir m'écouter.

POV EDWARD

Un mois. Un mois, que l'on avait apprit l'existence de Bella, Rose et Emmett avait longuement parler encore et encore, j'ignorais de quoi, mais je vu souvent Rose perdue dans ses pensées. Je croyais aussi que tout cela les avait beaucoup liés, ils avaient l'air renforcés dans leur relation.

Rose avait émit une condition à Emmett pour que le mariage est lieu quitte à ce que cela prenne du temps, Bella devait être présente, elle y tenait. Je n'ais pas compris toute la portée de ses paroles mais elle avait dit mots pour mots : « elle est ma soeur par alliance, elle ne sera jamais plus abandonnée en tout cas pas tant que je vivrais et que tu voudras rester auprès de moi », Emmett l'avait embrassé passionnément et avait chuchoté « à jamais ».

Pendant ce mois, j'étais retourné de nombreuse fois au Lodge pendant son service au bar. Je ne tentais pas de lui parler de peur de la déranger ou de la mettre en colère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rejette. J'avais même supporter une Tanya trop collante rien que pour la voir une heure ou deux, elle était simplement respectueuse et professionnel, ne posant aucune question et m'ignorant de manière indifférente. C'était la première fois que je n'avais aucun intérêt pour une fille, et pourtant elle, elle me plaisait...ne voyait elle rien ? J'avais arrêté de coucher à droite à gauche car elle était la seule qui m'attirait à présent, je ne pouvais même plus espérer me la sortir de la tête c'était trop tard.

Elle n'avait rien fait pour cela mais je m'étais tout de même épris d'elle...

POV BELLA

Je me sentais pas vraiment mieux depuis l'absence soudaine mais qui paraissait définitive de mon frère mais je savais alors que l'espoir qu'Emmet et moi soyons les composants d'une même famille ne m'était plus permis, j'avais seulement l'espoir que les Cullen le rendre enfin heureux car je ne doutais pas qu'il soit un homme bien. Après tout nous avions changer tout deux...

J'avais travaillé encore un mois au restaurant de riche comme je l'appelais et Edward venait souvent, je commençais à me dire que Tanya en fin de compte avait une véritable touche avec lui. Dommage, j'aurais bien couché un soir avec lui. Mais qu'une fois, j'étais pour l'équité, il devait partager ses performances avec d'autres et moi de même. Jazz désespérait de me voir croire au grand amour, lui, il y croyait et attendait son âme soeur. Et même je ne voulais pas y croire pour moi, j'y croyais pour lui, sa femme serait exceptionnel et le rendra très heureux, elle aura surtout beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

Beaucoup nous avait demander si on fin de compte on finirait pas ensemble tout deux comme dans beaucoup de roman mais c'est une suggestion qui nous paraît si surnaturel et surréaliste qu'elle n'était même pas envisageable.

Enfin bref j'avais finis par démissionner souhaitant coupé toute perche vers mon frère. Et j'avais trouver un autre travail après mainte recherche dans la même semaine, j'étais toujours serveuse mais dans un établissement disons moins prestigieux et évidemment moins bien payer. Mais mes revenues ne venait pas seulement de cette emploi, je ne voulais pas que les parents de Jasper payent tout, donc ils payaient l'eau et l'électricité, alors que toute les autres charges étaient pour moi, c'est à dire tout genre de courses et d'impôts, l'Internet, le câble et même les activité extrascolaires de tous, les cours particuliers lorsqu'il le faut et autres contributions pour leurs événements scolaires. Bien sur, eux ne le savaient pas et je m'occupais des comptes de la maison, c'était mieux ainsi. J'arrivais à mes fins avec des petits boulots comme celui de serveuse puis je traduisais en plusieurs langues sur Internet pour des sociétés en tout genre, j'avais une fascination pour tout ce qui était en rapport avec des langues étrangères et leurs origines et enfin je vendais quelques toiles parfois.

On était dimanche et franchement c'était mon jour préféré, on était tous ensemble à traînaillés, les devoirs étaient clôturés, personne ne travaillé. On prenait notre temps après toute une semaine épuisante.

Mais bien sur alors que je me reposais sur mes lauriers une dure réalité revint cogné à ma porte ou plutôt à mon téléphone. Je décrochais un peu groggy.

- oui ?

- Bella ?

- Emmett ? Comment as-tu eus mon numéro ? Me redressais je vivement.

- Edward a fait du gringue à Tanya, on était inquiet quand on a su que tu avais disparut.

- merci « papa », fis je froidement, mais je suis une grande fille et je n'ais aucun comptes à te rendre.

- je ne m'excuserais pas de me soucier de toi, je te l'ais dit, à présent je suis là et je compte bien faire partit de ta vie même si tu dois me détester pour cela.

Je soupirais bruyamment, c'était quoi son problème ? Il pouvait pas s'en tenir à ce que j'avais décider, tout simplement, mais non, il fallait encore qu'il fasse à son bon vouloir !

Ma porte grinça, laissant apparaître en son entrebâille, la petite Milla qui atteignait à peine la poignet de sa petite main et tenait son nounours préféré de l'autre tout en suçant son pouce. Trop chou !

- attends Emmett, prévins je en plaquant ma main sur le micro du combiné. Hey ! Mon ange, ça va ? Tu as bien dormit, le rejoignis je pour m'accroupir à sa hauteur.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça dans l'antre de mes bras.

- j'ai faim, m'avoua-t-elle toute timide, mais personne n'est levé pour me faire à manger…

- oh, alors on y va toutes les deux dans ce cas ? Souris je.

Elle hocha vivement la tête. La portant d'un bras contre mon flanc, celui qui n'était pas blessé, je repris Emmett en ligne.

- tu voulais quelques choses en particuliers à part me réveiller ?

- je voulais que tu saches que j'avais raconter notre…euh mon passé à Rose…

Il avait bien fait de se rattraper, il ne connaissait pas la moitié du mien de passé.

- nous avons longuement discuter et elle est en accord avec ma décision, c'est-à-dire que je fasse tout mon possible pour faire partit de ta vie…je sais que se sera long et difficile peu être plus pour toi que moi mais je ne veux plus faire d'erreur et je tiens à toi…tu es ma petite sœur, Bella.

- je suis sensé dire amen à ce beau discours ?

- je ne t'en veux pas de te méfiait…

- décidément, vous voulez me faire passer pour la méchante.

- non ! Non ! Rose m'a dit qu'elle était venue te voir, elle est vraiment navrée, elle n'aurait pas due. Elle en a bien conscience et moi aussi je m'en veux j'aurais dû tout lui dire plus tôt. On te présente nos plus sincère excuses.

Je ne dis rien, qu'allais je dire ? « Ok, tout est oublier alors parlons d'autres choses, comment vont tes courbatures au fait ? ». Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre.

- Bella, je voudrais que tu viennes dîner avec nous chez les parents de Rose et d'Edward. Ce sont des gens formidables qui sont très importants pour moi, je voudrais qu'ils te connaissent…après tout bientôt on sera tous lié d'une certaine manière…

Je posais Milla sur sa chaise et lui sortit un grand verre de lait pour la faire attendre encore un peu.

- tu me donnes une minute, ma puce ?

Elle opina en buvant avidement.

- à qui parlais tu ?

- je t'en poses des questions ?

- euh pardon, alors viendras-tu ?…si tu veux tu peux venir avec ton…frère…

Je devinais que le terme lui avait été difficile pour qualifier quelqu'un qui avait dans son esprit prit sa place, mais Jasper ne se résumait pas à cela, Emmett était mon frère de sang je ne pourrais jamais le nier mais Jazz était tellement plus pour moi.

- …pour te soutenir, je veux dire, bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

- ok, ok, quand et où ?

Il ne retint pas un oui de triomphe plus que ravit que je fis semblant de ne pas avoir distinguer. Il me donna rendez vous le vendredi soir suivant, et me donna l'adresse précise. Je raccrochais pas vraiment satisfaite, je m'étais encore fait avoir pourquoi devais-je toujours avoir un sens si poussé du sacrifice et ne pas supporter de ne pas faire plaisir à quelqu'un lorsque j'en avais la capacité.

On mangea en rigolant toute les deux avant que les autres n'arrivent au compte goutte, j'attendis l'après midi pour en parler à Jasper. Il me traita juste de « guimauve » et accepta de venir avec moi.

Au dîner, alors que tous avaient finis de manger après une journée à peindre, à lire, à jouer et autres, je leur demandais de rester encore un peu, je devais leur dire.

- je ne sais pas par où commencer…euh voilà, vous êtes bien placé, chacun d'entre vous que des fois la famille ça craint…

Ils opinèrent tous, surtout les plus vieux, les petits faisaient juste comme leurs aînés.

- la mienne, je veux dire la « biologique », n'échappe pas à la règle, je vous dit cela parce que récemment cette dite famille à reprit contacte avec moi. Jasper et moi allons dîner avec ce vendredi soir qui vient. Je tenais à vous le dire, achevais-je en me levant.

J'allais sortir pour les laisser discuter de ce nouvel événement qui pouvait chamboulé tout notre quotidien et non uniquement le mien.

- et c'Est-ce que tu veux ? M'interrompit Alina.

Je revins vers ma place en restant cependant debout pour les surplomber.

- en vérité, je suis un peu perdue dans tout cela et je ne vois pas trop quoi y faire, mais je veux que vous sachiez surtout que rien ne change. Quand j'ai eut le projet d'accueillir des jeunes comme vous, de les sortir des foyers, ce n'était pas une décision à la légère, c'était un projet qui me tenait à cœur pas une passade dont je me détournerais du jour au lendemain. J'ai fais un choix, j'ai pris des engagements et des responsabilités que je ne suis pas prête à abandonner tant que je peux vous aidez. Vous êtes devenus ma famille que vous le vouliez ou non, plaisantais je, et cette famille dehors qui m'invite à dîner peu être fera-t-elle partit de ma vie, peu être lui donnerais je une chance mais à vrai dire je n'en sais rien moi-même, mais en aucun cas elle ne me détournera de vous, je serais là à chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin, je vous le promet. On est d'accords ?

- ouais!

Je ris en chœur avec eux. Oh ça oui, je n'allais pas les laisser tomber de si tôt !

La semaine me parut passer bien trop vite et le vendredi était déjà arrivé. Je maudissais le temps intérieurement de continuer à s'écouler. Mon annonce avait provoquer plus de réaction que le premier soir. Cody m'avait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de me partager encore avec une autre famille, Adam, lui n'avait pas envie que j'y aille de peur que cette famille me déçoive encore une fois et Sam était surtout méfiant. Lana, elle m'avait préparer une belle robe pour ce dîner officiel, elle croyait à la deuxième chance car après tout ils en étaient tous un exemple flagrant. Les petits avant mon départ me firent promettre de ne pas rentré trop tard pour que je leur raconte une histoire. Ce qui m'avait étonner surtout fut que quelques uns me demandèrent des précisions, qui me demandait ? Dans quel contexte ? Mais ne me demandèrent rien sur mon passé, Jazz avait dû leur demander d'éviter en leur donnant les grandes ligne qu'il connaissait déjà.

- tu as fait un effort vestimentaire, se moqua gentiment Jazz en conduisant au milieu de la forêt environnante je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'adresse était un peu en dehors de la ville.

- une idée de Lana, une manière peu être de ne pas se faire refouler à l'entrée si on peut prouver qu'on est propre et civilisé.

- ne soit pas si anti-riche, s'il te plaît, tu vas me froisser. Et puis je t'ais bien surpris moi malgré mon charisme de riche, tu devrais leur laisser une chance, ils ne sont pas ton frère, ils sont même peut être ceux qu'ils l'ont changer en un « homme bon ».

Jasper même si il le faisait avec retenue, détestait plus que de raison Emmett pour ce qu'il m'avait fait même moi j'étais sûr de ne pas le haïr autant que mon meilleur ami. De plus Jasper n'était pas un homme que détestait facilement, il fallait vraiment l'avoir mériter pour être victime de sa rancœur.

- je serais parfaite ne t'en fait pas, je voudrais déjà être en train de rentrer…

Il se gara enfin devant une très belle villa blanche pleine de vitre et illuminée qui rendait magnifiquement en ce début de soir et que le ciel perdait de sa clarté petit à petit. Elle était grande et perdue au milieu des arbres, je ne pu me retenir de la comparer à notre manoir, bien sur avec tout le monde qu'il abritait notre manoir était bien plus grand et imposant et lui se trouvait en centre ville tout au fond d'une propriété privé loin des rues et du bruits qu'elles occasionnées. Notre jardin était immense, on avait même une maison d'amis qui nous servait d'atelier en tout genre, mécanique, peinture, sculpture, ect. On avait en plus une piscine couverte et un petit gymnase avec mur d'escalade et tatami, il y avait aussi un parcours de course à pieds ou à cheval avec des obstacle et une écurie, un petit lac et un potager avec une serre que j'avais installer avec Sam. Le tout parsemé de grand arbre qui nous procuré une certaine intimité plus que désiré par tout les pensionnaires.

La villa, elle était simple, il n'y avait qu'elle aucune vantardise de luxe comme au manoir avec toutes ses installations mais pour moi elle était tout de même moins que le manoir car elle ne cachait pas ce foyer chaleureux qu'était le manoir pour moi avec tout ses occupants qui m'accueillait chaque soir en franchissant la porte.

- aller courage, allons y !

Jasper sortit le premier plus pour me montrer l'exemple à suivre que par enthousiasme. On monta le perron, je ne retins pas le besoin de prendre sa main, qu'il m'offrit tendrement alors que mon cœur se faisait entendre de plus en plus fort entre mes tempes. Il sonna.

Ce fut Edward qui nous ouvrit la porte, il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenir , décidemment je ne lui rendais pas justice avec ma petite mémoire. Il nous regarda un a un avec un sourire aimable et sembla étourdie à ma vue. Je jetais un regard perplexe à Jasper qui lui ne cachait pas un rire amusé que je ne saisis pas réveillant ainsi Edward qui nous invita enfin à entrer. La décoration était vraiment d'un goût raffiné, la maîtresse de maison devait pas être si désagréable que je m'y étais préparer.

POV EDWARD

Quand je l'avais vu dans sa tenue et si bien mise en valeur de par une maquillage sombre en parfait contraste avec le laiteux de sa peau, je n'avais pu que rester coi. Son « frère » s'était chargé de ma ramenait sur terre peu subtilement d'ailleurs. Elle était sublime et plus encore lorsque que je lui pris son trench noir découvrant ainsi une petite robe rouge bordeaux ravissante en bustier qui retombé de manière évasée et en vaguelette de sa taille fine et moulée au dessus de ses genoux, montrant de fin mollets et de fragile cheville tout aussi blanche que son cou gracieux et dégagée grâce à son habituel filet à cheveux dont elle ne s'était pas séparer tout comme ses lunettes. Sa tenue était complétée par des escarpin noir et sobre aux talons plats.

Cette dernière semaine m'avait parut si interminable depuis le moment à j'avais appris qu'elle dînerait avec nous. J'avais été fébrile chaque matin en me levant à cette simple pensée. Il m'avait tellement tardé de la revoir enfin depuis le jour où j'avais appris sa démission, je n'avais alors qlus eut une seule possibilité de la revoir car après tout on ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour, où ils habités tout deux ? Étudiait elle encore ou avait elle arrêter après le lycée ?

Emmett lui avait été nerveux puis lugubre avec sa peur du rejet qui le rendait irritable et de nouveau nerveux, les autres étaient juste enthousiasme surtout les femmes de ma famille qui avaient orchestrées chaque détails de la soirée avec minutie. Ma mère était tellement heureuse de découvrir un nouveau membre pour notre famille.

Je les précédais vers le salon où tous s'étaient déjà réunis pour les attendre. Bella ne baissa pas la tête avec timidité, non, elle était droite et conservée un visage serein, elle lâcha la main de Jasper, ce que j'appréciais grandement.

- bonsoir, je suis Isabella, se présenta-t-elle aimablement d'elle-même à mes parents.

Elle sembla tout de même un peu se raidir lorsque ma mère la prit le plus naturellement du monde dans une étreinte amicale pour la saluer en se présentant à son tour et elle en fit de même avec Jasper. Puis mon père leur serra la main, Alice n'avait besoin de personne pour être introduite avec son pétillant habituel. Les salutations avec Emmett et Rose furent tout de même les plus distantes même si je voyais bien que Rose aurait voulut la prendre dans ses bras elle aussi tout comme Emmett certainement mais ils s'abstinrent conscients qu'ils ne devaient pas aller trop vite, Bella les rejetterait à coup sûr, elle était très méfiante à leurs égards.

On s'échangea deux trois banalité autour de l'apéritif et passions très vite à table. J'étais face à Bella à côté d'alice et de ma mère et mon pérer, Jasper faisaient face à Alice en étant à côté de Bella et de l'autre côté de ma belle il y avait son frère et Rose. Ma mère avait bien fait attention de les mettre côte à côte en faisant attention de ne pas mettre Emmett et Jasper chacun d'eux ayant une très bonne raison de ne pas supporter la proximité de l'autre le juste milieu avait été de mettre Bella entre eux.

- Bella était aimable et évitait habilement de parler directement des sujets qui pouvait fâché, elle faisait juste connaissance comme le lui avait certainement demander Emmett en l'invitant à dîner « juste pour faire connaissance avec sa belle famille ».

- et tu étudies en faculté ? S'intéressa mon père.

- oui, répondit elle, je suis en histoire de l'art et archéologie.

- et tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

- j'avais envie de faire illustratrice mais j'hésite à présent car j'ai beaucoup d'autre passions.

- par exemple ?

- les langues et les relations sociales, un peu aussi les lettres et la restauration des antiquités et des vieux livres.

- effectivement, tu as l'air de vouloir t'ouvrir beaucoup d'horizons, sourit ma père.

Je devinais qu'il l'appréciait déjà malgré lui, il fallait croire que je n'était pas le seul à m'être fait prendre. Alice me surprit en s'intéressant beaucoup à Jasper.

- je suis en psychologie, nous apprit il, sur le même campus que Bells.

Il s'échangèrent un sourire complice qui n'échappa à personne, c'était plaisant de les voir interagir tout deux, mais nos sourire se crispés en pensant à ce que pouvait bien ressentir Emmett en voyant un autre avoir sa place dans la vie de sa sœur.

- vous vivez sur le campus ? S'enquit ma mère tout aussi curieuse que mon père.

- non, je « squatte » le manoir de Jazz.

- ça pour squatter tu squatte, se moqua-t-il.

- un manoir ? Au centre ville ? S'étonna ma mère. Le seul que je connaisse est celui…

- des Whitlock, acheva Jasper mal à l'aise, ce sont mes parents.

Waouh! Un Whitlock enfin deux puisqu'ils avaient adopter Bella. Les Whitlock, une grande créatrice de mode et un gros patron de chaîne de restaurant et de chaîne télévisé et encore d'autre groupe, ils étaient à ce jour recensé comme la sixième plus grosse fortune du continent américain.

- waouh! Sautilla Alice sur sa chaise, ta mère est une de mes idoles et même ma créatrice préférée.

Elle allait continuer son babillage sous nos regard indulgents et quelques fois d'excuse en direction de notre invité lorsque le portable de Bella retentit, elle s'excusa cela avait l'air important pour elle et sortit sous le perron pour répondre. Alice continua pour occupé Jasper qui avait l'air flatté par notre petit lutin. Emmett ne tint pas longtemps avant de suivre la direction qu'avait pris Bella. Mon père me lança un regard lourd de sens, je me levais pour aller tempérer les choses si il le fallait.

- pourquoi portes tu ces lentilles de couleur et ces lunettes et même ce filet à cheveux, tu as toujours eus une très bonne vue souvent bien supérieur à la moyenne pour les petits détails…

- stop ! Arrêtes, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas toi qui vit avec le reflet de Julian dans ton miroir chaque jours.

Leur silence se fit pesant, je préférais rester derrière la porte ne voulant pas les empêcher de se parler, je ne voulais intervenir que si cela aller trop loin.

- la famille Cullen est vraiment charmante, tu as de la chance…

- mais toi aussi tu pourrais…

- j'ai déjà une famille Emmett et crois moi, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Un nouveau silence.

- ton anniversaire arrive bientôt, commença-t-il de nouveau mais elle l'interrompis encore.

- j'ai changer ma date d'anniversaire.

- je ne crois pas que tu avais le droit, avoua-t-il un peu amusé par cette perspective qui je l'admets me fit sourire aussi « pouvoir choisir le jour de notre naissance ».

- pour moi c'est avant tout l'anniversaire de Julian c'est un jour que je lui consacre.

- …et quelle date as-tu choisis ?

- le treize septembre, seul Jasper sait que ce n'est pas ma vrai date de naissance et toi bien sur…ne cherches pas c'était bien ce jour là…

- c'est le jour où je suis partit…

- où tu m'as abandonner, Emmett, n'es pas peur du terme juste.

Je me tendis, je ne savais pas cela, et je n'aurais jamais cru Emmett capable de cela. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'est que Bella en parlait de manière si détachée, et pourtant un tel geste n'aurait dû faire résulté que de la colère, comment faisait elle ? Je comprenais un peu mieux la situation.

- si tu veux savoir, c'était même un mercredi et je le sais car c'est devenue par la suite le jour de la semaine que je détestais le plus.

- je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai honte, aujourd'hui, là devant toi. Je…je suis vraiment désolé.

- crois moi, tes remords n'effaceront pas ce qui c'est passé cependant tout ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

Emmett resta muet. moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il restait silencieux dans un moment pareil. Avant que Bella perde pieds je préférais me montrer, je ne voulais pas qu'une esclandre s'impose à ce dîner.

- Hey, ça va ? Vous manquez à table, prétextais je pour ma venue.

Bella, ne parut pas dupe alors qu'Emmett lui n'eut apparemment aucune raison de me remettre en doute. Bella me contourna en soupirant lasse. Quand elle revint vers la table ce ne fut pas pour reprendre place mais pour s'excuser de prendre congé.

Jasper allait la suivre mais elle l'en empêcha.

- je pense que tu as mieux à faire, sourit elle en regardant Alice et « son frère » tour à tour ce qui les fit rougir tout deux et nous fit rire, Alice pourrais tu raccompagnée Jazz ?

- évidemment, s'exclama Alice ne restant pas embarrassée très longtemps.

J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir me proposé pour raccompagné Bella mais tenu tout de même à l'escorter à sa voiture.

- merci, c'était tout de même une bonne idée ce dîner.

- pour Alice et Jasper ?

- essentiellement, admit elle en riant avec douceur.

Mon estomac se contracta et une fierté s'insinua en moi, j'était satisfait de pouvoir la faire sourire ainsi, tout n'était peu être pas sans espoir.

- mais j'étais ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous, de manière disons plus officiel…je dois y aller, une dernière chose, si je te surprends encore à espionner une de mes conversations privées je peux te jurer que je t'en ferais passer l'envie, deal ?

Je me contentais de déglutir sous son regard glaciale et hochais vivement la tête. Alors que sa voiture s'éloigné je me dis que j'avais découvert une nouvelle chose sur elle, elle pouvait être impressionnante voir effrayante, je l'ajoutais intérieurement sur la liste de tout ce que j'avais appris sur elle.

POV BELLA

Je remontais l'allée de la propriété un peu songeuse à cette soirée. Les parents Cullen étaient vraiment des gens agréables et Alice avait cette joie contagieuse qui était obligée de vous illuminé par sa proximité. Jasper était déjà sous le charme aucun doute, je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour le voir immédiatement dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait observé avec avidité. La fausse note de se repas avait peu être été mon agressivité à l'égard d'Emmett, je m'en voulais. Puis il y avait aussi Edward, il m'attirait certes mais j'avais cette impression qu'il sortait de nulle part quand j'avais besoin de soutient et cela je ne le tolérais pas, je n'avais pas besoin de lui, je refusais d'avoir besoin de lui.

Je marchais presque par automatisme dans l'entrée du hall. On m'attrapa vivement le poigné. Je me retrouvais assise au milieu du canapé devant les paires d'yeux inquisiteur de tous les aînés de cette maison, même de Cody qui était la plus jeune c'est pour dire.

- où est Jasper ? Il est passer à l'ennemi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'éclatais de rire, je relâchais toute la tension de cette soirée.

- on peu dire ça comme ça, il a rencontré son âme sœur. Et ce n'est pas une guerre et je ne revient pas d'un champ de bataille.

- on dirait avec la tête que tu fais, commenta Jordan qui se prit un coup de coude de Lana.

- merci, tu as vraiment la flatterie innée, grimaçais je.

- allez, dis nous, m'encouragea Sam, on veut juste savoir de quoi il en résulte pour ne pas trop s'inquiétés…

- en fait c'est parce qu'on vit par procuration à travers toi, avoua Jonathan avec son habituel ton cynique, on voudrait savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir des parents qui nous veulent.

Il se récolta un regard peu amène des autres.

- je préfère ses arguments aux tiens, admis je à l'adresse de Sam.

- Bref tu parles !

- ah oui, pardon.

Je leur donnais un résumé du dîner, décrivant chaque personne présente leur lien entre elle et me contentais juste de manière évasive de dire que je m'étais disputer avec Emmmett et d'avoir menacer Edward en abandonnant Jasper dans des bras agréables. Le coup de fil était d'eux après tout, ils m'avaient demander de rentrer vite pour aller lire une histoire aux petits comme je l'avais promit plus tôt en soirée.

- je peu aller lire une histoire maintenant ?

- ouais, firent ils de mauvaise grâce déçus que je n'ais pas fait plus d'esclandre.

Les petits étaient presque tous endormis quand je rentrais dans la chambre de Milla, là où ils se rassemblaient habituellement pour m'écouter si ce n'est pas dans la bibliothèque avant que leur frère er sœur ne les porte jusqu'à leur lit.

Je n'entendis pas Jasper rentrait ce soir là, trop épuisée j'étais directement aller me coucher. Mais ce fut lui qui me réveilla tôt le lendemain. En ce samedi, on avait prévus de faire un pique nique aux bords de la mer, on devait partit tôt car le site était éloigné et de la route nous attendait. Alors pendant que les autres dormaient encore on s'affaira à préparer une salade de riz avec du thon, du maïs et des tomates, les sandwichs et même des petits cookies en désert. Lana et Ben arrivèrent bientôt à la rescousses pour nous aider à tous rangé dans les deux glacières et les trois paniers en osiers.

La journée fut excellente, Jasper avait même prévus des cerfs volants et des raquettes de badminton pour nous amusé, malgré le vent on réussis à jouer à douze contre douze, cela valait le coup d'œil, le plus souvent je portais Milla dans mes bras et elle portait ma raquette pour renvoyer le volant moi je m'occupais de courir. Par chance, je ne trébuchai pas une seule fois alors que d'ordinaire j'étais la première à m'étaler mais inconsciemment je pense j'avais trop peur de faire du mal à Milla pour faire un faux pas.

Ben, un accro de son appareil photo nous mitraillé plus qu'il ne rattrapait le volant mais grâce à lui nous avions au manoir plusieurs superbe album photos de nous tous pendant nos sortit quotidienne comme celle-ci. Jasper et moi, nous faisions un devoir de leur firent découvrir toujours plus l'extérieur. Les vacances que j'avais espérer un mois plus tôt avait même était mise en place, nous allions à la montagne en Alaska, on avait réservé tout un terrain que j'avais longuement cherché car je tenais à ce que tous est leur chambre, c'était un ensemble de petite maison qui entouré une villa principale, presque les unes sur les autres, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'on soit trop loin des autres mais voulait tout de même donné une certaine intimité que l'on avait pas toujours au manoir. Cela annoncé aussi une grande journée shopping pour tous le monde afin de se procuré le matériel adéquate pour le ski pour chacun d'entre nous. Les courses étaient à mes frais mais les parents de Jasper tinrent à financer notre escapade.

Bien que je m'en culpabilisais j'admettais que ce n'était pas de trop, je travaillais beaucoup et on aurait pût me considérer comme une nouvelle riche avec la belle petite somme que j'avais amassé sur mon compte mais cette somme partait très vite aussi mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour le reste, je n'avais plus qu'à faire des nuits blanches pour travaillé toujours plus dur à leur faire plaisir, c'était cela qui comptais pour moi.

On me secoua doucement pour me faire sortir de mes songes, je me redressais un peu hagarde dans mon lit, c'était Jordan.

- Bells, il y a un homme qui arrête pas de hurlait ton nom dans l'interphone, je crois qu'il a bu…

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'avais pas mon déguisement lorsque je dormais mais en dehors de mes yeux tous dans cette maison m'avait déjà vu ainsi. J'attrapais mon peignoir pour l'enfilais par-dessus mon débardeur et mon short. Et le suivit dans le hall. Les parents de Jasper au vue de leur absence et surtout de leur richesse très convoité avait dépensé une fortune en sécurité pour rendre le manoir impénétrable sans notre accord.

Dans le petit écran de l'interphone apparut mon frère, Emmett.

- Bella, Bella, pleurnicha-t-il d'une voix tremblante effectivement bien ivre comme me l'avait dit Jordan. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé…désolé…

- merde, sifflais je.

- qui c'est ? Apparut Jasper.

- mon frangin. Je m'en occupe, enfilais je mes bottes en caoutchouc qui me servait pour le jardinage. Aller dormir, je l'installerais dans le canapé de la bibliothèque, il dérangera personne là bas pour décuver.

- je devrais peu être t'aider à le portait, proposa Jasper, Jordan plutôt favorable à cette idée au vue de la carrure d'Emmett.

- ok, j'appellerais Rose pour qu'elle vienne le chercher demain matin.

Jordan finit tout de même par venir avec nous pour ouvrir les portes, on prit la petite voiture de golf de Jazz, il l'avait plus acheté par délire que par envie de jouer, mais cela était bien pratique pour traversé toute la grande propriété. Je déchaussais mon squatteur inattendu, lui retiré sa veste, une larme unique lui coula des yeux, « si tu savais comme je m'en veux, souffla-t-il à demi inconscient », je le recouvrais d'un plaid, et m'assis sur le bord du canapé. Je dégageais son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux avant de lui embrasser maternellement le front. On avait beau dire que je ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Julian, Emmett aussi avait quelques uns de ses traits, les traits de Julian, les traits de nos parents…

Je me relevais pour attraper le combiné de téléphone sur le bureau de la bibliothèque, je me souvins que je n'avais pas leur numéro, je fouillais les poches de mon frère à la recherche de son portable, j'appelais d'abords le portable de Rosalie mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, j'essayais alors la villa Cullen, ce fut la voix endormie de Carlisle qui me répondit.

- bonsoir, Mr Cullen, c'est Bella, désolée de vous joindre si tard mais je cherche à joindre Rose.

- euh oui, elle est là, Rose ?

- Bella ? Qu'y A-t-il ? Un problème ?

- si on veut, mon frère est sur le canapé en état très avancé d'ébriété, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- oh mon dieu ! Il était chamboulé par votre dispute au dîner, il s'en voulait beaucoup et il était vraiment mal de savoir que tu le détestais…

Je l'interrompis d'un soupir lourd.

- je ne le déteste pas, crois moi ce serait plus simple si c'était le cas…tu pourrais venir le chercher demain matin, s'il te plaît, je doute qu'il soit venu avec sa voiture.

- bien sur, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

- bonne nuit.

Je regardais un moment mon frère inerte. Quel idiot ! Il était tout ce qui me restait de ma famille, il était une part de ma famille, une part de moi, comment pouvais-je le détestais ? Je lui en voulais et je lui en voulais parce que je l'aimais, je tenais à lui, sinon je l'aurais juste ignoré je n'étais pas du genre à chercher de l'importance à des gens qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Je m'assis derrière l'ordinateur ne voulant pas retourner dormir et commençais à travailler, à traduire document sur document tout en veillant sur lui.

POV EMMETT

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mais je sentais le soleil sur ma peau, je savais que je devais me levais. Outch ! J'ai un de ses mal de tête. Un odeur m'assaillait, celle de livre, je sentais le cuir des couvertures et la poussière des pages. J'ouvris les yeux hagard, je ne reconnaissais pas mon lit. Je me redressais vivement en me rendant compte que j'étais sur un canapé inconnu. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans une bibliothèque immense, pff ce serait à coup sur le paradis parfait pour Edward. Mon regard atterrit alors sur un groupe de jeunes, ils étaient tous immobiles à me fixé avec méfiance parfois même avec un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te mordre même si ils en meurent d'envie.

Je sursautais pour me tourné vers Jasper qui était dans mon dos, assis sur le rebords du fenêtre en train de lire, des lunettes carré sur le bout du nez.

- Jasper ? Je suis au manoir ?

- exact, ne releva t il pas ses yeux de son ouvrage, tu t'es pointé à trois heures du matin complètement bourré.

Là dire que j'avais honte était très loin de la vérité, dans quel état m'étais je encore mis ?

Mon regard se porta sur le groupes d'enfants qui me dévisageaient encore, ils étaient nombreux et de tout âge à première vue, que faisaient ils ici ? Qui étaient ils ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, elle portait un plateau, une assiette de pancake au sirop d'érable et d'œufs brouillés et un grand verre d'eau avec une aspirine.

- bonjour, tiens prends cela, me tendit elle le verre et elle posa le plateau sur une sorte de table de chevet en posant la lampe qui était dessus à terre. Tu devrais manger un peu, tu te sentira mieux après.

- euh merci, je bus avidement le médicament.

Bella se tourna vers l'attroupement.

- je crois que vous l'avez déjà assez fusillé du regard, je suis sûr qu'il est terrifié…

Je bus de travers, ce qui les fit rire goguenard. Elle les mit gentiment à la porte, il ne restait que Jasper.

- j'ai appeler Rose, elle va bientôt arriver, je pense, manges !

J'avalais affamé toute l'assiette c'était vraiment très bon, rien à envier à la cuisine de Esmée qui était un véritable cordon bleue.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolée je n'aurais pas dû boire c'était idiot surtout de boire autant, je me souviens même plus de ma soirée.

- ce n'est rien, mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne montre pas ce genre de chose aux enfants, ce n'est pas vraiment un bon exemple à montrer.

- les enfants ?

- ça me fait bizarre de me rendre compte à quel point tu ne me connais pas, ni moi, ni ma vie…j'ai vingt deux petit frères et sœurs en plus de Jasper et toi et de Julian aussi.

QUOI! Je sentais mes yeux qui voulaient s'enfuir de leur orbite.

Bella me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les couloirs en saluant Jasper et le laissant dans la bibliothèque. Les pièces étaient spacieuse au plafond très haut comme dans les vieille maison bourgeoise de l'époque. Elle me parlait de ce qu'elle avait construit ici, de tout ce petit monde qu'elle avait créé pour eux, elle ne me parla pas de sa vie dans les foyers et les familles d'accueilles et en me souvenant de toutes les cicatrices que j'avais aperçus sur son corps, je comprenais qu'elle n'était pas prête à m'en faire part. si jamais elle se confiait un jour à moi. Elle me fit visitée en me parlant de chacun d'eux avec passion tel une mère qui chérirait ses enfants et je comprenais enfin ce qu'elle avait voulue me dire, elle aussi avait sa propre famille, elle l'avait construite d'elle-même. Et moi, j'avais bousculée tout ce petit univers. On croisait ses frères et sœurs en passant de pièces en pièces, certain des plus vieux c'était réunis en un groupe d'étude autour d'une grande table dans un salon immense, d'autres plus jeunes se couraient après dans le corridor, une jeune fille jouer du piano, me faisant pensait à Edward. Je vis deux garçon jouaient au basket dehors dans la cour qui avait un terrain.

Une petite tête brune avec son nounours courra directement dans les bras de Bella en rigolant pour échappé à un petit métis plus vieux qu'elle, lui s'accrocha à la taille de Bella.

- eux, c'est Milla et Krichi, au piano, c'est Alina, en train d'étudier là bas, c'est Sam, Jonathan, Adam et Lana. Dehors, Ben et Jordan, Cody cours après les petits là bas, il y a Austin, Dean, Lorelei, Nate, Laki, Farren, Caleb, Dylan, Chad, Lyla, Norah et Kenan.

- c'est…c'est waouh! Je n'aurais jamais imaginer les choses ainsi.

- alors c'est lui, ta Cody, marmonna Milla dans mon cou toute timide en regardant Emmett.

- sa quoi ?

- Cody est sa grande sœur, elle veut dire que tu es mon grand frère, oui, c'est ça Milla.

Elle gigota pour que je la repose à terre et Krichi et elle repartirent avec les autres.

- tu n'as prit que des frères et sœurs ?

- à une époque, confessais je, j'ai pensée que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas d'aide pour prendre de tel responsabilité que tu étais partit, alors j'ai voulus aider ceux qui avait cette responsabilité qui l'avais choisit malgré tout…il faut croire que notre histoire m'à marquer à jamais, je m'identifies peu être trop à mes protégés…je me disais que si tu avais eu ce genre d'aide tu ne serais pas partit…du moins j'osais l'espérer…

Cela sonnait comme une question dont j'étais le seul à pouvoir lui donner une réponse. La sonnette raisonna dans les grands espaces qu'étaient les pièces, nous interrompant.

- ce doit être Rose. Je te raccompagne au grillage, je n'aime pas faire entrer des étrangers ici.

On prit une espèce de voiture de golf pour traversé tout le terrain qui me faisait plus pensé à une grande réserve qu'autre chose, elle n'ouvrit que le petit porte de l'immense portail. Elle sortit avec moi pour saluait Rose par politesse. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était Edward qui avait conduit sa sœur et moi aussi cela me laissa perplexe, elle leur fit tout de même la bise à chacun avant de rentrer.

Le midi alors qu'on mangeait tous chez les parents de Rosalie, je leur racontais tout ce que j'avais appris derrière ce grand portail sinistre qui avait pour but d'éloigner les visiteurs. Carlisle était fasciné tout autant que sa femme qui trouvait cela extraordinaire, les autres étaient ébahit mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Moi, je trouvais ma sœur de plus en plus parfaite à mesure que j'en découvrait sur elle, bien sûr je savais que ce portrait que je lui dressé lui donnait des airs de sainte mais elle avait fait tellement de chose que moi je n'avait pas eut le courage d'entreprendre, comparé à elle je me sentais si lâche, si minable, si pathétique…car j'étais juste partit loin d'elle parce que j'avais eu peur, j'avais fait le con et cela pendant des années avant Rose…

POV EDWARD

Quand Emmett nous avais décrit ce foyer que Bella avait constitué derrière les portes de ce manoir, me revint en mémoire toute la petite tribu qui prenait la route pour le bowling. Il me semblait que Bella posséder un sens au terme de famille bien plus développé que tout les gens que je connaissais. Et égoïstement je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais voulus être à leur place, là bas dans le quotidien de ma belle, même si je n'avais était qu'un de ses « frères », elle m'aurait donner un amour plutôt que de l'indifférence. Mais j'avais peur aussi que ce ne soit un obstacle de plus dans sa conquête, car je la voulais et je savais que je me battrais pour l'avoir mais je savais qu'elle les choisirait eux plutôt que moi si la question venait à se poser un jour et cela me faisait peur…l'alternative était peu être que moi aussi je leur face une place à tout ce petit monde dans ma famille, mais étais je près à…à tout cela…je n'imaginais même pas à quoi cela pouvait ressemblait tant de monde…au quotidien.

Mais toutes ces pensées étaient caduques avant même de voir le jour si Bella ne m'aimait jamais.

POV BELLA

Je dois dire que de tout avoir montrer à Emmett m'avait libérer d'une certaine façon, mais je me sentais aussi vulnérable, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais parfaite ou une sainte sauveuse au non, pour moi j'étais très loin de cette image, après tout, j'avais agit tout d'abords avec arrogance et avec égoïsme en montant tout ce projet. Sam m'avait dit que grâce à moi, ils avaient une seconde chance, une dernière et unqiue chance, je n'étais pas d'accords avec cette image de la situation, qui dit que seul ils ne se seraient pas débrouillé voir faire mieux. Moi j'étais persuadée que chacun d'eux serait devenue des gens très biens avec ou sans moi, je n'avais agit que pour moi seule pour me sentir moins seule, c'est tout et j'avais eu tellement plus que de la compagnie, je les avais eus eux tous…ma famille.

POV EDWARD

Les vacances de fin d'année n'était plus que dans deux semaines, nous n'avions pas encore décidé de notre destination de voyage, d'ordinaire on partait tous les quatre, Emmett, Rose, Alice et moi, où on voulait, l'année dernière cela avait était Rio, on état des gosses de riches après tout et il nous arriver d'agir en tant que tel il est vrai. Mais un nouveau facteur était à prendre cette année, même deux à voir la moue boudeuse d'Alice: Bella et Jasper.

Alice avait dîner deux ou trois fois cette dernière semaine avec Jasper, le fait de savoir qu'il avait une vingtaine de mômes dans son placard n'avait pas semblait la découragée plus que ça pour sa conquête, elle était sûr que c'était le bon. Et je lui souhaitais. Bella, elle, avait déjeuner quatre fois avec Emmett, il ne parlait que de cela toute la matinée lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait la voir le midi, je l'enviais beaucoup de pouvoir déjeuner en tête à tête avec la fille de mes rêves et en disant cela je le disais de façon littérale, je ne rêvais que d'elle, certain chaste mais d'autre en venait à être extrêmement érotique que le matin se soldé à chaque fois par une longue douche froide, je me sentais comme un adolescent qui ne pouvait contrôler son taux trop élever d'hormones.

On voulait tous participer à leur vacance mais ils ne nous en avait pas toucher un seul mots, on ignorait même si ils avaient l'occasion d'en prendre avec autant de monde à leur bords.

Je rentrait au Frysky's, le bar que tenait mon ami, Jake. C'était un endroit où j'aimais bien venir de temps à autre, c'est là que j'avais répéter sur le piano de l'estrade soir après soir pour l'audition qui m'a fait entrer au conservatoire à l'époque. Après j'y venait surtout pour trouver des filles pour un soir.

Mais alors que je savourais ma bière se fut Bella qui entra. J'avalais de travers, c'est Jake qui servait au bar, en suivant mon regard il avait vu ce qui avait provoquer ma réaction.

- oh, tu connais Bella ?

- et toi ? M'étonnais je.

- elle vient souvent ici, vous devez bien vous entendre.

- pourquoi ça ?

- vous êtes pareil, de vrai coureur, une fois avec chaque proie. Elle dit que c'est pour l'équité et que tout garçon à droit à ses talents avec modestie, bien sur.

- tu as couché avec elle ? Demandais je pas vraiment ravi de ce que j'entendais et anxieux de sa réponse.

- j'aurais bien voulus mais elle est difficile à approcher.

Et effectivement, déjà un garçon partagé sa table. Je serrais mon verre à m'en faire mal. Là, je crevais de jalousie, si il le fallait j'allais commettre un meurtre, mû d'une impulsion je me lever pour aller dans leur direction.

- hey, Bella ! L'interpelais je, ça va ? M'asseyais je dans son coin face à sa « proie ». Emmett m'a dit ce qui t'es arrivé, je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle me regardait incrédule, tout comme l'idiot qui l'accompagné. Alors je poursuivais.

- mais tu sais à notre époque le traitement pour la syphilis est très avancé ce n'est pas comme à une époque où…

- euh Bella, il faudrait mieux que j'y aille ! Dit précipitamment le jeune homme avant de s'éloigné.

Elle m'envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le bras.

- t'es dingue ! Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Comment je fais maintenant pour m'occuper de ma libido et pour mon gala ?

- Aïe, mais c'est qu'elle taper fort en plus. De quel gala tu parles ?

- la soirée des Volturri, demain soir, à l'exposition des Baylais. D'habitude Jasper et moi y allons ensemble avec nos parents mais je l'ais encouragée à invité Alice et maintenant grâce à toi, je n'ais plus de cavalier.

- oh mes parents aussi sont invité, Rose y va avec Emmett, si tu veux moi je peux te servir de cavalier.

- tu es sérieux ?

- tout a fait.

- euh d'accord, rougit elle adorablement.

Je voulais hurlé à ce moment là tellement mon cœur se gonflé, je voulais sauter sur place tout surexcité et impatient.

- à sept heure, précisa-t-elle, et pour ma libido dans tout cela ?

- si ce n'est que cela j'ai quelques dizaines de suggestions à te soumettre…

…

Elle me plaqua contre le mur en se jetant sur mes bras, ses baisers était électrisant, sucrés…humm! Divin, je ne pouvais m'en repaître, tel un drogué je ne cessais de réclamer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle glissa ses fins doigts sur mes hanche sous ma chemise après avoir jeter son sac en bandoulière et ses clés à travers l'obscurité de l'appartement seulement interrompue pour les lumière de la rue. Je me dépêchais de retirais mon manteau et ma chemise alors qu'elle en faisait de même, on se colla presque brutalement l'un à l'autre buste contre buste si avide. Elle me tirait par le bords de mon jean à travers l'appartement. Je voyais rien autour de nous, il n'y avait qu'elle dans l'instant présent et j'avais soif d'elle, je mordillais, je suçotais, j'embrassais la soie de sa peau si blanche, descendant de son cou à la naissance de ses seins si parfait pour la pomme de mes mains. J'aurais voulus être plus doux avec ce petit corps si parfait mais j'avais déjà passer mon point de non retour, il me la fallait !

Sa langue me faisait perdre la tête à danser avec la mienne en parfaite harmonie, je laissais presque mes empreinte à force de serrer avec envie sa taille si fine. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux avec ce même empressement qui me dévorait. Je ne sais comment je trouvais comment lui retirer son filet à cheveux, les lunettes ayant déjà disparut à notre entrée dans l'appartement. Cela libéra une imposante cascade de boucle brune, m'étourdissant une seconde, elle était encore plus sublime. Elle me sortit de ma contemplation en défaisant d'un geste habile ma ceinture ce qui m'indiquait surtout la dextérité de l'habitude, cela me prouvait que je n'étais pas le premier et sans que je comprenne pourquoi ou plutôt que je sache trop pourquoi je m'énervais car je n'étais pas le premier à l'avoir et ma possessivité ne pouvait l'admettre. Je la plaquais à son tour contre le mur sans ménagement.

Je n'en reçu qu'un regard remplis de luxure, et elle se mordilla la lèvre avec envie, elle me rendit plus dure si cela était possible, je décrochais son soutient gorge l'envoyant valsé. Je la soulevais promptement la calant un peu en hauteur mettant sa poitrine juste à la hauteur de ma bouche qui se chargea de la vénérer avec minutie. Elle enroula avec souplesse ses jambes autour de mes hanches, frottant avec volupté son bassin contre le mien. Elle allait me rendre dingue !

Elle nous fit progressait encore un peu à reculons en enlevant ses chaussures, chaussettes et jean et se retrouvant en simple shorty alors que je l'imitais. Elle buta contre le matelas placé à même le sol m'entrainant sur elle. Je ne me retins pas de glisser ma main sous son dernier vêtement pour atteindre son centre déjà si chaud et humide pour moi, je longeais d'abords ses lèvres intime de l'index avant de jouer de mon pouce contre son clitoris. Ses gémissement étaient lascifs à souhaits, elle était une déesse, ma déesse, et je me sentais pas près à la laisser quitter mes bras avant de longues et langoureuses tortures, lui infligeant les pires outrages.

Je glissais presque brutalement un premier doigt en elle, un cri lui échappa tout d'abords de surprise puis pompant lentement; de plaisir, très vite un à un, deux autres doigts l'envahirent. Elle se tortillait si sensuellement sous moi, je l'admirais moi-même au bords de la jouissance par cette simple vision. Son orgasme la terrassa et je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un jour quelque chose d'aussi…aussi parfait. Elle était abandonner là entre mes bras, offerte à moi seul, les yeux encore embués par les limbes du plaisir. Je ne laisserais plus personne la voir ainsi, peu importe ce que j'aurais à faire, pour ceux d'avant je n'étais pas là mais je savais une chose, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne la prendre après moi, je ne laisserais personne me la prendre. Mienne était le seule mot qui raisonner par tout les pores de ma peau, ce n'était plus négociable à un point aussi critique, elle était mon trésor...elle ne pouvait être le trésor que d'un seul, il m'était impossible ne serais ce de penser que ce ne soit pas moi. Ce n'était pas une pensée hautaine ou égocentrique, non, c'était une obsession, je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste près de moi, quitte à devenir un autre pour lui plaire.

Je me dépêchais de me débarrasser de nos dernier rempart je voulais tellement m'engouffrait en son antre, en elle tout simplement. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle se soit remise de son orgasme et la pénétrait d'un coup de rein puissant. Elle hoqueta tellement son souffle était erratique à la recherche d'air pour ses poumons mais ses gémissement si mélodique à mon oreille me démontrèrent qu'elle aimait mon attention bien que bestial. Sa voix me demandais toujours plus profondément en elle, elle était si rauque et si jouissive à mon oreille dans ce moment de plénitude et de parfaite osmose entre nos deux corps, si brulant l'un pour l'autre, elle m'enserrait, si étroite, c'était mon nirvana personnel. Oh non, personne ne l'aurait je ne saurait le tolérer.

Je la sentais au bords du gouffre tout comme moi, j'embrassais avec adoration chacune des cicatrices à la portée de mes lèvres, elles étaient si nombreuses mais je voulais apprendre chacune d'entre elles, je voulais imprimer chaque parcelle de son corps en moi à jamais. Alors que je la sentais proche de sa fin, je lui ordonnais de me regardait. Je l'obligeais à plongé son regard fiévreux dans le mien. Elle devait me voir moi, apprendre au plus profond d'elle qui la possédé. Cette connexion alors qu'elle semblait perdue et abandonnée dans cet instant de luxure était vraiment trop bon, peut on mourir de désir pour une femme ? Je crois bien que oui.

Elle se libéra en criant mon nom, m'envoyant directement à ma propre félicitée et je jouis en elle, la mordant au niveau de sa clavicule jusqu'au sang. La marquant avec une certaine fierté mal placé et très masculine, je l'avoues.

Je retombais sur elle, en faisant attention de ne pas pesait sur elle. On chercha notre souffle, je me retirais restant à ses côtés peau contre peau, je ne voulais pas perdre sa chaleur si vite. Une chance qu'elle m'avait dit avoir une implant contraceptif, emporter par son goût, je n'avais même pas penser au préservatif qui était habituellement pour moi, la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit avec automatisme lorsque j'étais avec une fille. C'était cela être fils de médecin. Elle seule pouvait ainsi me faire oublier jusqu'à mon nom.

Bella me lança un regard aguicheur avant de monter à califourchon sur moi. Tout comme elle je n'étais pas en reste, son corps était si bon et sa cyprine se révéla tout aussi merveilleuse et pleine de promesse pour le reste de notre nuit, quand on se décida à dormir, le jour était déjà lever et étions déjà à quatre orgasme chacun. Sa bouche me laisserais longtemps un souvenir marquant. Elle était vraiment la meilleure amante que j'avais eu jusqu'à ce jour, on ressentait l'expérience derrière pareil prouesse et je devais l'avouer, cela me rendais fou de rage, pourtant je me demandais si ce n'était pas aussi parce que je l'aimais que cela avait été aussi fabuleux. Je dois l'avouais cette rage je l'avais souvent laisser surgir pendant nos ébats. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout, mais surtout un homme possessif et t^ès jaloux, le pire auquel elle aurait pu s'attendre d'après moi, j'étais aussi le plus avide je voulais être la seule personne avec qui elle se sentirait le mieux. Je voulais être une personne unique pour elle, la personne unique.

Je me réveillais le premier, il était plus de midi et j'étais ravi de voir qu'elle avait conservé sa place dans mes bras, là où elle devait être, nulle part ailleurs. Je la regardais les cheveux éparpillais sa peau laiteuse illuminé par le soleil, elle me paraissait être un ange, le mien.

Elle s'éveilla pas longtemps après elle avait faim, je remarquais que l'appartement n'étais qu'un studio avec une salle d'eau et son matelas unique. Elle m'invita à un petit restaurant au bas de la rue pour le petit déjeuner qui était plutôt à cette heure, un déjeuner.

- en tant que pupilles de l'état, les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de rapport sexuels sous le toit de leur tuteur ou du moins le tuteur doit s'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la loi. Vu que nos parents sont presque jamais là, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'ils peuvent contrôler. Donc c'est à Jasper et moi de s'en préoccuper. Mais je serais hypocrite ayant leur âge pratiquement de leur interdire, m'expliqua-t-elle, et comme je ne voulais pas qu'ils aillent faire cela n'importe où, on a louer deux chambres dans cette immeuble, ils nous demandent simplement la clé, on s'assure juste qu'ils aient de quoi se protéger et si ils sont sûr de vouloir faire cela. Après c'est eux qui voient, ils ne sont ni en prison ni dans un couvent. Puis je me voyais mal rentré chaque soir avec un mec différents, ce n'est franchement pas l'exemple à montrer.

On parla ensuite de sujet un peu plus léger et moins personnel, je m'étonnais de me rendre compte à quel point on pouvait avoir de points communs. Je la reconduisis au manoir avec la promesse de la revoir le soir même et j'étais persuadé d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Quand je rentrais à mon appartement au centre ville, Alice était déjà passé avec sa propre clef et avait déposer dans une house mon costume pour la soirée. Pour une fois avoir une acheteuse compulsive dans ma famille proche était plus qu'un bon point, je voulais être classe et beau pour Bella même si je doutais que je puisse l'égalé. Ma fierté très masculine certes, ne pouvait que vouloir se vanté d'avoir pareil beauté à mon bras ce soir.

Je me garais pile à l'heure devant le manoir, je savais qu'elle ne me ferait pas entrer encore ce soir. Là derrière c'était tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. C'était son jardin secret, entré serait la mettre à nue, vulnérable et vu qu'elle ne faisait confiance à aucun des proches d'Emmett, je doutais que cela arrive un jour prochain peu être dans quelques années après tout l'espoir fait vivre.

Elle ne tarda pas à sortir, à peine avais je arrêter le moteur, qu'elle s'engouffrait sur la place passager sans me laissait l'occasion de jouer au gentleman en lui ouvrant la portière.

Son trench cachait sa robe mais ses jambes fine et laiteuse était sans cesse en train d'attiré mes regard furtif, elle avait mis des escarpin sobre et assez haut noir. Je m'étonnais de voir des chevilles si fines, bien sur la nuit dernière ce n'était pas la partie de son anatomie qui avait retenue le plus mon attention .

Les Volturri étaient la famille la plus riche de cette ville après les Whitlock, évidemment. Ils étaient surtout des gens pompeux qui avaient besoin d'étalé leur richesse à quiconque pour prouvé une espèce de supériorité. Jane et Alec étaient les jumeaux héritiers et leur père, Aro était veuf et je suspectais grandement qu'il ait tué sa femme avec son côté trop égoïste. Ou poussé à se tuer elle même, au choix.

C'était des êtres de mon point de vue sans intérêt, mais mes parents avaient besoin de leurs fonds pour l'hôpital de notre père.

Je me garais devant l'entrée, un voiturier nous ouvrit à chacun notre portière et prit mes clefs. Je me pressais de tendre mon bras à ma cavalière. Elle aussi était habituée à ce genre de représentation de haute société me semblait il. Elle se tenait droite et dégagée un nouveau charisme, un nouvel aspect, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Quand on lui prit son manteau je crus un instant que ma mâchoire aller se décrochée. Elle portait une robe d'un bleue nuit en soie assortit au perle de son filet à cheveux qui d'ordinaire était noir cette fois était bleue et brillé comme celle d'un coquillage. Elle lui arrivé au dessus des genoux, évasée au niveau des épaules et à partir de sa fine hanche. Elle était sublime, elle avait ajouter un foulard autour de son cou, je rougis un peu en pensant que c'était sans doute pour caché la morsure que je lui avais infligé sur la clavicule.

On entrait dans la salle de bal qui était vraiment grandiose dans sa décoration, il fallait le reconnaître, ils avaient au moins une certaine classe, j'attrapais deux coupes de champagnes sur un plateau, lui en tendant une. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil ma famille déjà présente dans l'assemblée et la sienne de même. C'était la première fois que j'apercevais, Mr et Mme Whitlock, Jasper leur ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Les deux me faisaient un peu pensait à mes parents, ils avaient le même genre d'aura je dirais, qui était à la fois aimable mais avec un certain ton aristocratique. Elle, avait les cheveux de son fils tandis que lui avait tout les autres traits, un peu comme moi et Carlisle.

Je vis se dirigés vers nous, les deux jumeaux infernales. Je pris une gorgée de champagne pour me donné du courage. Mais Bella me lâcha une bombe qui me fit avalé de travers, je repris difficilement contenance.

- au fait, que je te prévienne avant que Alec n'y face allusion. C'est avec lui que j'ai perdue ma virginité. Ah jeune naïve que j'étais !

Je finissais à peine de toussais rauquement qu'ils étaient déjà sur nous. Jane avait dans mes souvenirs usé de tout les stratagème possible et imaginable pour m'attiré dans son lit sans succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui soit dit en passant. Et lui ! Ce garçon détestable ! Il avait été le premier à touché Bella, je le détestais déjà de tout mon être, il était mon ennemis numéro un, à partir de cet instant, c'était le genre de chose que je ne pourrais jamais changé. C'était une chose révolue. Et au ton de ma cavalière qui s'était fait amer à cette évocation, je doutais que ce fut une histoire avec une rupture bien entendue et amicale entre les deux parties.

- Isabella, tu es superbe ce soir.

- toi aussi, ajouta fièrement Jane en me faisant une oeillade plus que peu subtile.

- merci, Alec, Jane. Cette soirée est sublime comme toute celle de votre père, après tout. Veuillez m'excusez, je n'ais pas encore eus l'occasion de saluer mes parents depuis leur retour.

- et moi, les miens, ajoutais je rapidement avant qu'elle me laisse seule face à ces deux piranhas.

On se sépara mais bientôt toute ma famille voulus à leur tour saluer Bella qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis un moment déjà.

- bonsoir, s'introduit Carlisle auprès du couple Whitlock, je suis Carlisle Cullen, enchanté

- bonsoir, j'ai entendue beaucoup de compliments à votre égard, sourit Mme Whitlock, je suis Emilia Whitlock et voici mon mari, Léo et nos enfants, Jasper et Isabella.

- oui, nous avons déjà pu avoir le plaisir de les connaître, nous avons dîner ensemble, il y peu de temps. Voici ma femme, Esmée, et nos enfants, Rosalie et Edward, avec leur amis Alice et Emmett, Edward étant d'ailleurs le cavalier de votre Isabella, et Jasper celui d'Alice.

- non ? S'étonnèrent ils en se tournant vers Bella qui rougit une fois de plus adorablement.

Emmett s'avança une fois de plus en tendant sa main. Il s'exprima avec reconnaissance.

- Mr et Mme Whitlock, je ne serais vous dire à quel point je vous suis redevable pour ce que vous avez fait pour Bella.

- pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Léo en regardant sa femme et ses enfants tour à tour.

- je suis le frère aîné de Bella.

Les Whitlock écarquillèrent les yeux, je crus même que Mme Whitlock allait s'évanouir, lui, serra les poings et la mâchoire en un mouvement, je m'attendais presque qu'il lui mette son poing dans la figure devant toute la haute société de la ville.

- celui qui l'a abandonné, donc, fit Léo.

- c'est exact, admit Emmett très sérieusement.

- mère, père, s'il vous plaît, pas maintenant, intervint Bella. Père, peut on dansés ?

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, prenant la main de sa fille, il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse déjà bien envahit. Bella était d'une grâce sans nom, elle réussissait vraiment tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Jasper s'approcha de moi, alors qu'Alice dansait avec notre père.

- elle t'a dit pour Alec ?

- elle m'en a touché un mot, admis je.

- tu sais quand elle est arrivée chez nous elle était une petite sauvageonne, hostile à nous tous puis elle a reprit confiance et Alec est arrivé à ce moment là. Il était faussement parfait, j'ai voulus la prévenir mais tu sais comment c'est...quand on est amoureux, on défends car on idéalise un peu trop l'autre. Il a jouée avec elle, lui a prit le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait et la trompée à la vue de tous comme si cela avait été un jeu. Elle s'en ais beaucoup voulus de ne pas m'avoir écouter. Alors plutôt que de perdre, elle ne joue plus du tout, ne prends aucun risque.

J'opinais, je connaissais très bien cette peur. Ce besoin de se protéger en prétendant être volage alors que comme tous on attends simplement que la bonne personne vienne à nous.

- ne t'approches pas trop si tu ne peux pas tenir la route, avertit il.

- je tiendrais, rétorquais presque avec férocité.

- un indice alors...si tu arrives à couché plus de deux fois avec elle, tu auras passé la première couche de sa carapace et tu seras sur la bonne voie...mais rien ne sera gagné cependant bien que cela voudra dire que tu compte un tant soit peu pour elle.

- comment tu...

- on se dit tout, surtout quand je veux savoir où elle a passer la nuit. Fait attention à elle.

- attends, une dernière chose à propos des vacances...

POV BELLA

- pourquoi ne rien avoir ?

- père, je ne voulais pas vous inquiété.

- bien sur qu'on se serait inquiète tu es notre fille. Que c'est il passé ?

- Emmett a grandit, et semble avoir apprit de ses erreurs, il souhaite se rattrapé.

- tu y crois vraiment ? Me fixa t il incrédule, il est vrai que moi croire en la parole d'un homme en dehors de lui ou de Jazz était une chose rare.

- j'essais. Laisser une seconde chance est un de mes talents, après tout. Ne le tues ou ne le fait pas tuer, ok ?

Il grogna de mauvaiseté foi mais accepta.

- il fait un faux pas, je le ruine, émit il seulement dans sa barbe en guise d'avertissement.

- je note, nous interpella la voix d'Emmett derrière nous, puis je ?

Je dansais avec Emmett, cela me parut presque plaisant quoique je restais tout de même sur mes gardes, je passais ensuite entre les bras de Jasper et de Carlise, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de me laisser à Aro, notre hôte.

- Isabella, tu es resplendissante ce soir.

- cela me touche beaucoup Aro.

- Alors comme cela tu serais la petite soeur tant chercher de ce grand gaillard d'Emmett Swan ?

- les informations, vont bon train, on dirait. Je dirais seulement que cela ne vous regarde pas mais ce serait insuffisant n'est ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

- non, je veux des informations de première main.

- Emmett est mon frère aîné.

Alec interrompit par presque pure bonheur l'interrogatoire de son père. Et je me mis à danser avec lui. Il me sourit charmeur.

- toujours aussi belle, il faut croire. Une déesse...

- une diablesse qui essais d'atteindre ton score au niveau des liaisons d'un soir, rectifiais je.

- alors comment tu t'en sors ?

- bien je crois.

- laisse moi te dire, que le benjamin Cullen a sans nulle doute un bien plus haut score que le mien.

- je sais, j'avais reconnus Edward comme étant très semblable à ma façon d'être.

Il se battait pour ce qu'il voulait, ne s'accrocher à personne en particulier.

- pourquoi me dire cela Alec ?

- ...j'espérais qu'un jour on puisse reprendre où on en était et peu être même annoncé des fiançailles, je suis sûr que cela réjouirait nos famille.

- il n'y a à reprendre Alec, nous n'avons jamais été vraiment ensemble, n'est ce pas ? Où alors il y avait beaucoup de blondes dans notre couple.

Il me lança un regard mécontent et Edward apparut en parfait timing, il ne se gêna pas pour fusillé du regard Alec en me demandant une danse directement à moi et ignorant mon ex.

- ça va aller ? S'assura t il lorsque l'autre se fut un peu éloigné.

- ouais, il me demandait juste en mariage pour un arrangement financier entre nos deux familles.

Edward faillit s'extraire de notre danse super tendus pour aller foncé sur Alec mais je le retins avec un long baiser qui le distrait assez longtemps pour le calmer.

POV EDWARD

Quand j'avais vu avec qui elle dansait j'avais crus exploser littéralement, il se serrait étroitement contre elle maintenant sa taille si frêle dans ses paluches d'idiot congénitale. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je vis à l'expression de ma belle que leur échange était plutôt désagréable. Je ne m'embarrassais pas d'attendre pour aller arrêter cette danse entre eux qui n'avait pas lieux d'être.

Quand elle m'avait fait part de leur échange, j'allais accomplir un vrai massacre, il avait osé insinuer qu'elle n'était que destinée qu'à une chose, une espèce de morceau de viande qu'il fallait gagné pour la fortune de sa famille, elle n'était pas un objet ! Quel rustre ! Quel goujat ! Quel...je n'eus l'occasion d'ajouter une autre insulte même en pensée, interrompus par son baiser brûlant qui me fit même oublier où nous étions. Je ne pensais même pas aux gens qui devaient nous voir, Emmett, mes parents, les siens et les autres encore, seul Jasper ne devait pas vraiment être pris au dépourvus. Je me souviens avoir longuement dansait ce soir là, et pour la première fois y avoir pris un réel plaisir, tout était dans la cavalière, il faut croire.

**Voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour relire et corrigé les fautes comme certain m'avait fait la remarque mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de mon coup. Biz.**


	2. désolée ce n'est pas un chapitre

Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre car comme vous vous en doutez avec la longueur que j'ai prévue de faire, celui-ci n'est pas achevé et ne le sera sans doute pas avant une petit moment mais j'ai vu les premières reviews arriver et je pouvais résister à vouloir y répondre. Merci beaucoup je trouve cela encourageant pour la suite.

Rosabella01:

Oui, se sera un os de deux chapitres seulement. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit encore considérer comme une victime qui ne s'en serais pas remis comme j'ai pu le faire dans mes autres fanfictions. Et personnellement moi aussi j'adore Jella et je pensais sérieusement en écrire une mais j'hésite encore du contexte. Quant à Emmett, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le gros ours habituel à qui on pardonne parce qu'il a un grand cœur ou qu'il soit celui qui se rebelle face à Rose pour sa petite sœur Bella comme dans certain scénario ou Rosalie n'accepte pas Bella. De plus je suis pas douée pour lui faire faire de l'humour un peu idiot.

Rosabell's:

Merci bcp pour ton commentaire, l'ironie de Bella est surtout amer parce qu'elle a été une jeune fille bafoué et elle tente toujours de conservé sa carapace. Pour la longueur de mon chapitre c'est surtout parce que c'est une histoire que j'avais commencer bien avant de m'inscrire sur le site et de publier. Voila.

Delphine94:

Oui, c'est exact Bella a 18 ans et Emmett a 26 ans, par contre Edward a 20 ans, Rose a 24 ans, Alice a 20 ans aussi et Jasper à juste un an de plus que Bella.

Merci pour ton commentaire.

Fifer:

Je te remercie de lire mes histoires et de laisser des reviews c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'apprécie merci.

Aelita48:

Merci de me rassurer pour mes fautes mais il faut vraiment que je pense à prendre une Beta mais je dois avouer que mon rythme d'écriture et très irrégulier donc je fais avec mais je vais faire mieux promis, bisous à toi aussi.

Anayata:

Mer ci de m'encourager, en passant j'adore ton nom en vérité j'aime beaucoup les prénom en « a » sauf Lola ou Stella, j'sais pas trop pourquoi c'est juste chimique.

twi light0507:

Merci à toi aussi bisous.

Lost-soulandheart:

Oui, c'est vrai qu'avant j'écrivais plus longuement mais j'avais aussi plein d'expression un peu gamine que j'ai du revoir pendant un certain temps mais le dernier chapitre d' « une douleur qui nous rapproche » devrais être à peu près aussi long j'espère qu'il retiendra ton attention aussi. Merci.

Aely:

C'est a toi que je devrais dire merci en premier car tu as le premier à m'écrire sur cette histoire et à m'avoir soulagé car je dois le dire cette histoire est une de mes préférées et je dois avouer que parfois je m'étonne de tout ce que je débite et de me savoir si fleur bleue. Merci bcp. Bisous.


End file.
